Holding on
by Care.Free.Lines
Summary: When Robyn arrives at the accademy every assumes she's going to be just another normal student. Cammie and her friends soon realise she's far from it. Will Robyn get the guy she loves? Will her dad love her no matter what? And what was to come of her sweet little JJ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

The Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women. I studied the name carefully, my dad's swirly handwriting; he had many but this was the one he often used when writing things for me. I knew what coming here meant, it meant that dad was going on a mission and he needed me to be safe; I knew this because I heard it. Dad is a clever man, he's one of the most famous Spies that are known but sometimes he shouldn't be so easily fooled by his 15 year old daughter, I love spy gadgets; I love being a spy. Dad sat up straight, his black suit was ironed with no crease; his shoes shined and his sun glasses on top of his head. Anyone would just think he was a rich snob who had a good office job, if only they knew the sun glasses on his head were X-ray vision with lip reading technology; translation, coordinated and had little guns in the rims. If only they knew that the cufflinks on his shirt had microphones in and the top button of his shirt was a camera. He also has knifes on the inside of his shoes and his watch showed everyone he'd bugged.

I was staring out the window but my 'designer sun glasses' let me see out the cameras on the side of the lens so I could see everything around me. I was wearing a short black skirts with black tights and a tight black t-shirt. I had a pink belt on which had a wire inside so I can attach it to things and abs ale down buildings. My shoes had mini daggers in and I was wearing a pink necklace which had lots of tiny little bombs on it if I pulled them off. I also had diamond ear studs in the top of my ears which recorded and analyzed people's voice; if I put them in a small container and plug it into my laptop it'll hack into the CIA and tell me who was speaking and what they said, if they were lying or not and how they were feeling. The hair clip that was hidden in my blonde hair was a picklock device and my watch did what my dad's did but I also got mine to crack any code if I was standing near something I needed to open. Dad didn't know about all the gadgets I had on because Grimph (that's what I call him) made all this technology just for me.

The school was about 20 minutes away from the little village that we were driving through, the glares we got on the way definitely made me feel welcome and I smirked at the bald, fat man who was giving the car evils. Dad's head turned towards me and my smile faded, I was worried about him; I know it's his job and that he's amazing at it but dad's the only family I have left after my mother was shot and burned alive. I needed to know that he was safe and the only way I could know that was by bugging him myself, he really underestimates me; if only he knew how good I was. Sometimes I wish I could do a major mission and do it really well; I'd love to make him so proud of me. Anyways, I put a small bugging device on his toothbrush- it's so small. When he pushed his teeth it must have lodged in his teeth because I now have a small red dot showing he was next to me. I saw that we were coming up to the gates, they opened automatically and the car stopped at the front doors. The school was bigger than the other ones I've been to, how's this blending in?

"Robyn, you...do understand why you're here; don't you?" dad asked, I wanted to tell him I understood but I knew it would be harder for him to leave me here if I said so. I had to be 'angry' at him so he would leave straight away, I know it would make him feel bad but dad often turns guilt into anger into being a great spy. He waited, I could see he was scared about my reaction but I continued looking out the window; the door opened and Mrs. Morgan stepped out into the sunshine.

"Whatever" I muttered getting out, I heard him sighed but it was a more I-really-don't-want-to-hurt-her sigh. I walked towards Mrs. Morgan and held out my hand towards her, she shook mine; if only she knew I'd just places the tiniest bug in-between her fingers. Seriously, some spies are just idiotic; she could have done the same to me mind but I didn't think so considering she's a head mistress and not some troubled teenage girl. I heard dad get out the car, my glasses let me see that he looked sad; it hurt but I knew good spies don't let feelings interrupt their mission and my mission was to make sure dad went on his mission and did his best. And I could only make sure of that by making him feel bad about dumping me in another school, in another country, in another prison. He was also wearing his sun glasses,

"Good afternoon Mr. Clover" Mrs. Morgan said to him, he put on his fake face and smiled at her; the little twinkle in his eyes and smile clearly turned her on. It may sound weird that I can think that about my father and not cringe but my dad is a very good looking man and often has this effect on all women. I get told I look the splitting double of him all the time but that's only because they've never seen my mother most of the time. She was beautiful, her and dad were the perfect match made in heaven; I remember her completely- I was 11 when she died. I remember the smell of her perfume, the glint in her eyes when I came home and said I had been asked for from the CIA private classes; which only has amazingly good spies in. I'm a natural and sometimes (most times) I'm told I'm the best, I'm asked for all the time and I have done more missions than most spies do in their lifetimes but dad said I wasn't to do anymore until I turned 18. He didn't want to deprive me of my childhood. What dad doesn't know is that no spy has a childhood!

"Mrs. Morgan, it's lovely to finally meet you; this is my daughter Robyn" he told her, he sounded happy which actually bugged me a little bit but I never let things get to me too much; dad was more devoted to his job than to me and he always would be. I learnt that at a very young age, I guess deep down I hoped he would change when mother died but I guess not; he never will. She smiled at me, it looked like she was having trouble keeping herself from drooling at my dad; I wanted to smirk but I was still supposed to be in a mood. I kept my mouth into a straight line as I stared at her through my sun glasses, she couldn't see my eyes; she probably thought I was glaring at her.

"It's nice to meet you Robyn, I've heard great things about you; come on in" she told us, she more told my dad; I didn't care. I am never too modest about myself, I hate being self-centered but I know I'm an amazing spy I just wished dad would know it too. I followed after my dad; I pretended to hesitate before following to make him think I didn't want to go inside. I shut the door behind myself and looked around, I could hear people whispering and there were lots of girls with their ears pressed up against the walls. At least at the other schools, new comers weren't seen much; just pushed to the back and ignored. I'm clearly not going to like it here much. "This way" Mrs. Morgan told me, I looked up at the stairs; she and dad were looking at me. Dad could see my expression through the glasses as I could see him; I rolled my eyes and went up the stairs slowly. She led us through the stone wall halls, it all looks too medieval for my liking; what did she expect to happen here? We went into an office, it looked like a normal headmistress's office but I knew there were probably thousands of gadgets and killer weapons in here. I scanned the chair carefully for bugs before I sat down, there was nothing on it. Dad clearly didn't hold back, he sat down normally and quickly as if we hadn't been sitting in the car for hours on end.

"You have a lovely school" dad told her, he was watching me and I knew it; more because dad and I are nearly the same person. I then decided I needed to act more like a teenager, I'd decided I didn't want the school to know how good I really was even though they had my grades from all schools and all my mission results. I pushed my sun glasses up onto the top of my head and looked at her, she smiled at me but I kept my lips in a line.

"Is there any need for us to prolong this conversation or May I go to my room?" I asked, I couldn't help speaking like this; with the 'mays' and the 'prolongs'. I've been to many a school where the manners are more important than the spying, Mrs. Morgan was a beautiful woman herself but even the surprised and confused look that crossed her face wasn't the most unexpected face I thought she'd pull. I hope they're not all boring and 'pretend', I don't like idiotic phonies.

"O-of c-course, I'll just go get Cammie" she stuttered, she looked from dad to me and then stood up hurriedly and left the room. Dad and I sat in silence for a while, I could hear Mrs. Morgan walking down the hall; almost running. When she went into a room and shut the door, dad turned to me; he took his sun glasses off and put them in his jacket.

"I'm sorry Robyn but I have to go, I-"

"Don't want to hear it" I interrupted, I crossed my legs and sank down into my chair; we heard Mrs. Morgan come back. She came into the office followed by a girl of my age maybe a little younger; she looked just like Mrs. Morgan. I had to say, she was the prettiest girl I've ever laid eyes on. Her mousy brown hair, her pale skin, her beautiful eyes; she looked so smart and breakable. It was like my new mission was to keep her safe from the outside world, I didn't stare though- I know how to mask my emotions so much that dad can't even detect them on his scanner or sunglasses.

"Miss Clover, this is my daughter Cameron" Mrs. Morgan told me, she has a boy's name like me unfortunately her name can be Cammie; mine would be Robbie or Rob so I often get called Bobbi. I looked her up and down as if I were snobby, she just stared at me; I could sense her nervousness. She was worried about taking responsibility for me, I get that; most of my tour guides are. She's probably, no doubt, heard all about me. I stood up and dad stood too, he didn't want me to be upset and for once dad let me sense it; he usually masked his feelings from everyone. But I could feel it, he was miserable and it felt like someone had just thrown a pole through my chest. I swallowed hard but didn't act like I'd noticed, I stepped away from him, towards Cammie; she smiled slightly. Still looking nervous but beautiful at the same time.

"Hello Cameron, I'm Robyn; it's nice to meet you" I said politely, dad would have rolled his eyes if he could. He knows I don't talk like this at home, nowhere near but I liked my manners; it often made people think I was weak and that I was a snob, that I couldn't possibly know anything at all. Cammie smiled more confidently and I turned slightly, indicating I wanted to leave; she got it and walked towards the doors. I followed,

"Robyn" dad said in an almost like moan, he so badly wanted me to understand and I did. I was doing this for him yet he didn't know it yet, this is how our relationship will always be; I'll know him more than himself and he'll know nothing about me. Cammie opened the door but paused and looked at me as if I was going to turn around and hug my dad, cry and then let him walk me to my room.

"Peter" I muttered back, I pushed past her and walked off down the hall; I already knew where to go because Mrs. Morgan had already lead me there with her loud footsteps. Cammie caught up though and walked at my side, she tried not to but she glanced at me a lot out the corner of her eye. I put my sun glasses back on and slowed down so she was in front of me, I stayed silent; hurting. I hated myself for feeling it and I knew it was my own fault but I couldn't help feeling like I'd just put my hand in a fire and not expected it to burn. I guess no spy is immortal to the heart; I followed Cammie through a door and into a room. It was nice, it had 5 beds in it; I take it I'm sharing a room.

"Guys, this is Robyn" Cammie announced to all of them; they all looked up at me from what they were doing. I scanned their room; they had wires in packaging under the beds and other gadgets I assumed nobody was supposed to know about. I scanned the small girl first; Liz. Then the girls next to her; Bex and then the girl who was gaping at me from the floor, she was curling her eye lashes; Macey. I pushed my sun glasses up onto my head and smiled at them; Macey got up first and came over to me.

"Oh my God, you and your dad are like...royalty for spies" she said like a chav, I didn't like to use the word but she did sound like it. She could probably kick ass better than Liz or Bex but I still didn't like her 'oh my God'. I smiled anyways and held out my hand, my freshly manicured nails; she shook it firmly. Again, bug in-between her fingers; she pushed her hair back behind her ears. Liz and Bex came over to us too and shook my hands, bugged and bugged. I turned to Cammie, I held my hand out to her and she smiled shyly; she shook it. Bugged.

"Thanks but I don't really feel like royalty, I feel like I'm being left in another school, in another country, in another prison" I replied looking around the room, they all looked at me slightly surprised; I like that saying. Dad heard, while I was sitting in Mrs. Morgan's office, his sun glasses did a wide search on my ear pieces and he now could access them off his computer; he'd be listening in on everything now. I'll make him feel a little worse and then smash them, I'll contact Grimph in a few weeks when dad's well into his mission so he can't suspect anything, he'll probably forget I'll alive.

"That doesn't sound very good" mumbled Bex, she felt bad for me which actually made me want to laugh. I looked at the beds and assumed the one that didn't have stains on would be mine- I walked over to it and sat down. My bags would be delivered up here soon, dad hadn't left yet- he'd probably try talking to me again before he finally went.

"My mom said you and your dad had a famous relationship" Cammie blurted out, I smirked and crossed my legs; they came over and sat next to me. I felt like a real teenage girl; gossiping. I thought about how I'd phrase this,

"Dad often leaves me for his job, my mother died a while back as you probably already know" I muttered, I glanced at Cammie and she felt bad. I cracked my fingers just to bug my father, "I guess I should be used to it, I'm getting there" I smirked.

"He sounds like my dad" laughed Macey, I'd heard a lot about her and her family; no my dad wasn't like her dad but the way they ditch us both is alike though. She pushed her hair back behind her ears again, Bex looked at me as if she was trying to work me out and Liz was reading a book. Cammie just...listened. I smiled,

"Anyways, I don't care; my mom was right when she said I'd never be good enough" I smirked; they all looked shocked at this. My mother didn't say this exactly, she said 'you'll never be good enough for any boy or girl' but they didn't need to know that. Dad wasn't there either so he would only hear it from me too,

"I thought your mom was like the most amazing woman on Earth" Macey whispered as if she daren't say the words any louder. My mom was like the most amazing woman in the world but dad needed to hear this,

"I miss her though, I don't feel like I have much of a family anymore" I sighed, the girls hugged me and I sat back afterwards. I knew they were easy, if this is what Gallagher Academy is offering then they'll all be screwed in the real world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: **

I changed into the uniform, I was a little scared at not wearing all my gadgets; I kept my earrings in for a while longer and put my necklace under my shirt. I kept my watch and hair pin in my hair, I also kept my knives in my shoes; they didn't suspect anything. I tied my curly blonde hair up and Macey smiled at me, "I've never thought anyone looked prettier than me, it's so weird" she laughed, as we walked towards the main hall. It was the start of their year I think and there was some big dinner; I stayed in between them all so I didn't stand out as much.

"I for one still think you're prettier than me, you shouldn't compare yourself to other people though- it's not a healthy SOM to have" I replied, we went and sat down at a bench- this hall is massive. I could see my dad sitting next to the teachers, great- I want him to leave; I hate being this nasty to him. I love my dad so much and it's just so difficult to watch him hurt because of something I've said, at least it means I'm easy to believe though; if he believes me then I must be great at fooling. But I think deep down, I already knew that.

"What does SOM mean?" asked Liz, her little voice; she was shy? My records on her always said she was the smartest one; her IQ is off the charts for this school but I guess to be a great spy here- you need to be good at all of it. I sat up straight but I noticed most of the other girls didn't so I slouched down, it felt nice not to sit like a match stick for once.

"State of mind" I replied, Cammie sat opposite me and smiled; she'd probably already heard of it before what with her 'amazing' mother, I don't really sense the connection there though- don't they have a big bond, seeing each other every day? Dad only spends a few weeks with me a year and I wouldn't trade him in for the world, Liz noted it down which didn't surprise me but Bex looked at her like she was insane. Mrs. Morgan got to the stand and everyone turned and looked at her,

"Good Evening ladies, I trust you're all well. Welcome back to another year at Gallaghers Academy, as you probably already know we have Miss Clover here this year" she told them all, all eyes that weren't on me in the first place turned and looked at me but I didn't care; I was used to it. I smirked slightly but kept looking at Mrs. Morgan who was trying to find a way to get their attention back, how about speaking? "This year should be a lovely start for our new years too, I'm glad you're all back with us after a wonderful summer break" she finished and sat down. Everyone started talking all at once and eating, Liz and Bex ate too but Cammie just stared down at her plate as if waiting for something. I don't eat a lot anyways, I heard dad talking to Joe Solomon; I remember working with him when I was 12. The mission after my mom died, it would have probably been just before he came here. He didn't look any different though, I didn't watch them; I pretended like I was any other girl in the school.

"Hi I'm-"

"Tina, I know" I told her, she stared at me a little confused and then glanced at the others before sitting down. I'd met her dad too, he was a little bit of an ass when it came to getting the truth out of people but you have to respect a man whose daughter could be the leading lady of the futures magazines.

"I heard your dad once dived off a cliff into a crowd of Secret agents and managed to take them all out within 10 minutes" she said excitedly, Tina...what are we going to do with you? "Is it true?" she asked, I could lie and say no he didn't but I didn't care what my dad did and did not do- he's here and that's all that matters.

"Bombs do that for you" I muttered as if I didn't care, the girls around me turned to look at me as if they were gob smacked but probably only because Tina got it right.

"That is so cool" she squealed excitedly, I wanted to push her off the bench there and then just for being such a naive little bint.

"No it's not" I told her slowly, she stopped laughing and looked at me seriously.

"How can't you think that's cool?" she asked as if I were crazy, she almost leaned into me like all the other girls did; I looked over at Cammie who was waiting too- what did she expect me to say? Cammie probably knew where I was coming from, didn't she?

"Well when your dad's a careless moron who thinks doing a 29 man mission by himself and ends up getting his best friend killed, you tend not to dwell on the 'cool' side of things" I said looking at her, she swallowed hard and then left. Idiot. I then looked at dad and he looked back at me, I knew the words hurt but I did really want him to here that; just because that's what I really thought about that mission. I then looked at Cammie who looked as surprised as anyone else, I take it she doesn't know where I'm coming from then. I tore a piece of bread into small pieces and pressed them back together, they didn't say obviously.

"My mom said you knew Mr. Solomon" a girl from next to Bex said to me, I didn't know whether to tell her that or not; it's not just my story. I shrugged like I wasn't bother (because I wasn't) and sighed, I would rather run 15 miles then sit here with these girls. I felt like I was smarter than them all which weren't a good SOM either; I never liked the idea of being too cocky or a show off.

"Well...do you?" asked Cammie, I looked up at her and she waited; she looked like she wanted to work Joe out, which was a seriously pointless thing. Unless you're me. I stopped playing with the food and sat back,

"Ask him yourself" I muttered, I think she got the point that there were things I couldn't share with her. There's a difference between couldn't and wouldn't, I'll be here all year probably and it seemed like a nice thing to have was friends...to take my mind off escaping.

"So you do?" asked Liz, she was more or less staring it but she was asking too; I liked Liz. She was small, petite but had a killer brain, I'm glad she's on this side of the school walls and not Blackthorne. I tried not to scowl even at the thought of the school; well it's not really a school. I guess it couldn't harm anyone telling them,

"Yes, Joe is a good friend of my father's" I replied, I was glad Tina wasn't around to hear that. Bex looked at me this time, she wasn't really paying attention to me before; I don't think.

"My dad said that you went on a mission with him" she smiled, they leaned in closer and I knew this wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it would. Making friends. Well, this is me we're talking about;

"NTN" I muttered, they waited and I sighed; "Need To Know" I added. Bex nodded, she understood; "You're dad's a wonderful guy" I told her, she beamed and nodded in agreement.

"I know have you met him?" she asked, dumb question.

"Yeah, he's actually one of my role models; I'd love to be in MI5" I told her, she nodded again; she wants to be too.

"Me too, it sounds so fun" she smiled; I guess we have different reasons then. I smiled anyways and looked around the room, there are 3 entrances/exits to this room, one main one and two passages; I hacked into the school database and saw the blue prints. There are 13 windows that are safety glass and have lasers on both sides of them incase people want in or out through them. Underneath this room is Sub lever 1 which I don't think the girls realize but I wasn't going to be the one to tell them, the walls are made of stone not to keep the girls cold at night but because in the stone there is guns ready to come out and fire at intruders.

"What're you doing?" asked Cammie, I looked at her and realized I'd been looking around the room at everyone's faces. I did this a lot; I smiled slightly and slouched back down.

"Nothing. Just thinking" I smiled, which was the truth but I wasn't doing nothing. My sub consciousness was mirroring their faces so if I saw one of their shadows I'd know who it was; my mom said my mind is so unique that I should have been put into a spy academy at age 4 after I dismantled a bomb with my eyes covered. Cammie just smiled and ate an apple,

"Aren't you hungry?" Liz asked, I shook my head.

"I don't eat a lot" I muttered, she nodded; it seems she didn't eat a lot either but it was still more than me. I listened to dad's conversation with Joe,

-"Yes, that mission was good- I remember Lilly dancing through the lasers" Joe said to dad, it hurt having mom's name said so casually; I sucked in a breath and looked at the others before dad look at me followed by Joe. Don't really want to listen to their conversations anymore-

"Are you alright?" asked Bex, I nodded. She went back to eating as if she didn't care.

When everyone finished, the hall started filling out; Cammie and the girls waiting for me whilst Mrs. Morgan asked to speak with me. I wasn't worried; I'd done nothing wrong therefore I couldn't be accused of anything. I walked back to her office with her calmly and it didn't surprise me that dad was waiting inside; he was looking at the pictures on her desk. Mrs. Morgan sat down and he smiled slightly at me, I then sideways glanced at Joe and smiled,

"You're somewhat famous with juniors" I told him, he smiled too and hugged me; Joe's a lovely man but as careless as dad sometimes. I don't often call dad careless, he's still here isn't he but he's done some stupid things in his lifetime which I wish he hadn't. I don't hold onto the great memories, I hold onto the nights I used to stay up worrying about him coming home. "I'm sure they'll see you differently when I happily kick your ass at Co-ops" I added, he laughed and sat down on the sofa,

"I'd love to see that" he smirked,

"Y'never know" I smiled, I sat down on the chair in front of Mrs. Morgan's desk and dad sat next to me. Mrs. Morgan smiled at me, I'd never had a fully strong conversation with an adult like her; someone who was a woman should we say. Most the spies I've worked with are all male, I'd love to go on a mission with my dad sometime- we can't fail. Mrs. Morgan was about to speak when there was a knock at the door, I knew it was coming but Mrs. Morgan looked surprised.

"Come in" she said loud enough for them to hear, a man popped his head round the door; he had red hair and lots of freckles.

"Ma'am, there is a helicopter waiting to take off" he told her, she looked at dad and I knew he was finally leaving. I walked down to the front door with him alone; he turned to me when we were outside.

"I love you Bobbi" he told me, I wanted to say it back and it burned on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't.

"Have fun dad" I said like a bitchy teenage daughter, I walked back inside and shut the door. I closed my eyes tightly; it hurt so much; I wanted to kick my own arse.

"Are you alright?" asked Cammie looking at me from the top of the stairs, I looked at her and smiled slightly; she didn't buy it though. I followed her back to our room; my stuff had been put in here already. I put it all away; Liz eyed all the objects on my bed. Gadgets.

"What're they?" asked Bex sitting on my bed, Cammie came over and looked at them too.

"Gadgets, ever need to pull off a mission without anyone ever knowing and anyone ever finding out; come to moi" I winked, I put them all in my case and locked it before pushing it under my bed.

"Why do you carry them all with you?" asked Liz,

"Because Liz, when you're often left in schools all over the world with people you don't know. You often need ways of escaping, what my dad doesn't know is that when he's away on his missions; I am the one giving him clues" I told them, they all got closed and sat on my bed with me.

"I'm confused" Liz said, where's Macey? Liz didn't like the idea of being confused, she clung to her book like her life depended on it which didn't surprise me either.

"The CIA and MI5 often are the ones feeding dad missions, they give them out to the ones they think that can do it and I am one of the best hackers there is- if not the best. I can hack into any database there is and when I was 8, I hacked into the CIA's. They still haven't realized" I smirked to myself, idiots. "Plus I have at least 20 bugs on my dad already so I know where he is at all times and I can hack into cameras in countries to see him; I already know what his mission is now so if I felt he needed my help- I'd be out this school without anybody even knowing" I finished, they all smiled at me.

"God, if only we had you when Cammie was dating Josh" laughed Bex, I didn't know who Josh was but I saw Cammie wince when they said his name; he must be someone special.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: **

I slept like a log that night, mainly because I'd checked up on dad and knew he was safe before I went to sleep. The other's were restless though, when I woke up in the morning Cammie was already awake- she was reading something. I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom; I pushed my teeth and hair and washed my face before changing into my uniform and tying my hair into a point tail. I didn't wear make-up but it always looked like I did, I had dark thick eye lashes so everyone assumed I wore mascara and my lips were a deep pink colour so everyone assumed I wore lipstick. My skin is so pale and I have a few freckles but that's it, I went into the bedroom and Cammie looked up at me. I got my earrings and put them on the floor, I took my shoe and smashed them really hard; it woke the others up.

"What're you doing?" asked Macey, shocked I'd do such a thing to an accessory.

"My dad scanned them when we were waiting in the office, which meant he basically bugged me without placing anything on me. He's not as clever as me though, I put one on his toothbrush and now it's lodged in between his teeth" I grinned happily, I felt good today; I could be my normal self. I put the remains in the container and put it in the bin, "and all the other ones in his shoes, hair, nose; I even got him to swallow one once" I added.

"So no matter what, you'll always have track of your dad?" asked Cammie, I nodded and then smiled at her. She smiled back and went into the bathroom,

"You're already changed?" asked Liz, she had cute mathematical PJs on; I nodded.

"I can't help it, I usually had to in all my other schools" I told her, she acted like she understood. The others all got changed too and Macey did all her make-up and stuff before actually being ready. We went down to breakfast; I had all my gadgets on again- the ones that blended in. I had my sunglasses on the top of my head though because Macey had hers on too, when we entered the hall- people stared at us. We were the only students that were dressed but I didn't care, we sat down and waited for the teachers; when they were in. Mrs. Morgan motioned for us to eat and I hate a slice of bread but that's all, I was tempted by the red apples but didn't want to push my diet. I waited for the rest and when we were done, we walked to Co-ops. I like the idea of being in Joe's class, we were on sub level 2; they're a bit behind aren't they?

The room looked boring when we got there, I sucked on my finger that was bleeding; it stopped when I took it out my mouth. Haven't had to do that in ages, all the other girls walked off so I followed; down the stairs basically. There were desks in it now, never thought there were desks in sub level 2 but I didn't ask. Joe was writing something on the board while everyone sat down, "Where do you want me?" I asked, "Sir" I added. I knew he smiled but he didn't turn around.

"Anywhere there is a spare seat, Miss Clover" he replied like a normal teacher would, I wasn't the only one who heard the slight humor in his voice though. I wanted to show him up and sit in his seat but I thought better of it, I wouldn't disrupt the lesson and I didn't want to be talked about anymore. I sat down next to Cammie at the back and she smiled, I smiled back and we all waited. "This is the Coventry building" he said turning around, his eyes locked with mine first but then he looked at everyone else. There was a drawing behind him, a blue print; that's not the Coventry building, that's the school's East wing blue print but there were probably reasons why he couldn't use the actual Coventry building blue prints because it was classified. "Can anyone tell me the ventilation system by looking at it?" he asked, everyone studied it hard but I just looked around the room. "Anybody?" he asked, nobody answered; am I allowed to answer? Isn't it kind of cheating that I've already done sub level 2 at least 4 times? I raised my hand, "Miss Clover?" he asked.

"There are 31 different vents in that building, three of which lead outside; 2 of which lead to a dead end. There is 7 entrances but only 3 exits and it's wiring goes through the walls" I replied, he waited; "But the Converty Buildings system is quite different sir, is it not?" I asked, bingo; he was waiting for me to point it out.

"Yes is it, this is a blue print of the schools East Wing- ladies" he told the class, Liz started making notes. "Not that you should ever need to remember it" he added, Liz put her pencil down and frowned; she liked to make notes. He then eyed me carefully, probably unsure why I know it so well and I've been here a day. There wasn't any proof that I knew it was the school though but he knew I knew which made me his favorite student. Joe always liked people who knew things he didn't but he never liked people who showed it off. Which was why Joe liked me. Tina put her hand up, "Yes?" Joe asked her.

"If there are 7 entrances, how is there only three exits?" she asked confused, it looked like all the other girls had been wondering the same things. I smirked at him and sat back smugly waiting for him to explain; his eyes glanced at me and I raised an eye brow.

"Enlighten us sir" I told him,

"Ladies as you already probably know, there are lots of different ways of getting around in our school. A lot of you have already found them" he said, he glanced at Cammie for that; she knows too? Interesting. Everyone sat silently and waited for him, "Miss Clover, you say the wires run through the walls?" he asked, everyone turned to look at me.

"The ground beneath us is solid sir yet the walls are warmer than the floors, the wires would be more difficult to reach in the flooring whereas in the walls it shouldn't be too difficult considering they're not concrete" I told him, he narrowed his eyes in on me but nobody else noticed. When they turned back his face went back to normal, I smiled still.

"I don't know if you're right but you seem pretty confident" he lied, I nodded. "Alright ladies, time to go" he told us, we all stood up. I caught up to Joe,

"Where are we going?" I whispered,

"Town" he replied quietly; I smiled.

"Undercover?" I asked, he nodded; "can I change?" I asked. He eyed me carefully before nodding, I ran up the straight to my room, I only put on jeans with my pink belt and a white vest top- I pulled my suit case out and put my phone in my jeans. I put my tiny earpiece in and grabbed 4 more for the girls. I put my sticky pads into my bra so you couldn't see them; if I put them onto my fingers then I can climb walls easier. I put my bracelet on which was also a camera but it took pictures from the CTV cameras instead. I put my tiny bugs into my jeans and grabbed my coat; the girls all looked at me when I got into the van. I sat next to the girls,

"Why are you all dressed up?" asked Bex, I glanced down at my bracelets and stuff and she looked too. Macey mouthed 'Gadgets'. I nodded, I then told them to come next to me; Joe was driving so he wasn't paying attention to me which really isn't a good idea. I eyes the small camera on the top of the van though, he's watching us. I pushed Cammie's hair back behind her ear as slipped the ear piece in- it didn't look like I had. Her eyes widened and then she went back to looking normal, I then turned to Bex; she watched my carefully. I hugged her and flicked it into her ear, she scratched her ear but luckily she pushed it in further.

"I love your belt" smiled one of the girls across the van, I smiled.

"Thanks" I replied, she grinned and went back to listening to the conversation about how hot Mr. Solomon is, I must admit; Joe is quite a dish. Macey was touching my belt when I dropped one into hers; her face was close to my stomach. I wasn't sure how I'd get it into Liz's without Joe noticing, I moved next to her and she smiled at me. I decided to go for the hair one again, I pulled it back into a pony tail whilst sliding it in. "You should try your hair tied up once in a while" I smiled, she nodded and I went back to sitting next to Cammie. When the van finally stopped we all got out, Joe handed everyone an envelope before driving off.

"We have to make sure at least 10 of us find a piece of blue print" Tina read out,

"In the whole town?" asked Bex shocked, I've done this loads of times; don't worry. If Joe's as soft as he seems to be then he'll hide 'em easy. I put Joe's ear piece in the other ear and then everyone split, I looked around the town center; there were lots of people here. Some sort of parade, I eyed a man in a blue suit; I put my sunglasses on 'because of the sun' and looked around. Joe didn't know I had these sun glasses, dad told me that nobody at the school could find out what they do; they're programmed for me so if anyone else wears them then they'll go back to normal sun glasses. I looked at the man again, he's called Oliver Granwell; ex CIA agent. Was expelled for treason, don't think he's here as part of our mission. I took Cammie's arm and we walked away from Bex, Liz and Macey. They didn't argue, I pressed my earpiece in and whispered

"Head towards the Ice Cream shop- man in the blue suit is ex CIA agent; be careful of him. Keep him busy, I'll bug him when we find the first piece of blue print" I told them,

"Alright" Bex replied, I heard them all walk off.

"Stay on mission Miss Clover" Joe ordered I pulled out my phone and rang him; he picked up. I took his earpiece out a second and Cammie and I stopped at a gift shop; she pretended to look around.

"Oliver Granwell is watching GAG from the Ice Cream shop; I somehow don't think he's part of this mission- do you?" I asked him,

"I'm on it" he replied, he hung up and I put his earpiece back in; he texted me asking for the code to the earpieces me and the girls had. I rolled my eyes, I'm changing it when we get back, I texted back 904372811190. "Keep an eye out for other suspicious people" he told us, "Don't blow your cover girls, if he knows we're onto him then he'll move" he added. Cammie and I continued around the town center, I scanned shops for blue print and found three. So there are three here and the other 7 are outside the center. Cammie and I were into the post office first, the blue print was inside a large book. I opened it and folded the blue print up before putting the book back, the woman at the counter looked at me and I smiled. I pushed my sun glasses up; she's called Annie Lake; has three sons and owns a terraced house not far from here.

"Afternoon Annie, I'm wondering how much your cigarettes are" I told her, she seemed surprised how I knew her name.

"ID please" she asked, I took out my fake ID; it said I was 22 called Olivia Ponderlington. She handed it back, "Which ones would you like?" she asked, I pointed at the ones in the green packaging and she handed them over. "That'll be £5.32 please" she told me, she looked bored; doesn't anyone come in here? I took the money out my bra; I keep everything down there. I handed a £10 over and she gave me my change, I then bought a lighter and she sighed. Jeez just do your job, she took the money back and gave me the lighter, I put them in my pocket and went back outside.

"You smoke?" asked Cammie confused, I smirked; how does she think I cope with this life? I linked her arm again and we continued walking, the next one was at the swimming baths. "We're going swimming?" she asked, I sighed.

"Just trust me, Morgan" I muttered, she kept quiet after that. We had to go inside, so I paid for us and we walked through into the swimming baths. He has got to be kidding me; it was at the bottom of the pool. I could ask someone to get it but then I'd have to explain what it was when they did. We went back into the changing rooms, I borrowed a costume off the person next to me but they didn't notice. I changed into it, then I pulled Cammie inside; I handed her all my gadgets that I was wearing. "Stay here" I told her, she nodded. I went out and drove straight to the bottom off the pool; I picked up the laminated piece of blue print and swam to the top. I climbed out and went back to Cammie; she smiled at me when I showed her the blue print. I borrowed a towel and got dried, Cammie waited outside obviously; I got dressed again and didn't look much different to when we came in except my hair was wet. I put the costume and towel back before leaving with Cammie; we couldn't fold this piece of blue print so we went to the small store across the square and cut it out the laminated plastic. I then folded it up and put it with the other one,

"How do you know where they are?" asked Cammie confused, I put the ear pieces back in discreetly and checked my phone.

"Robyn?" asked Joe,

"Yes" I replied, as if I were talking to Cammie.

"Where'd you go?" he asked,

"Well since you're lovely enough to laminate paper sir, I went swimming" I said, not hiding how uncomfortable I felt now.

"Good, now there's a man with blue trainers on and nothing else but white behind you; don't look now but he's called Trevor Stanley, ex CIA agent also" he told me, I took out a few pennies.

"Make a wish" I told Cammie, I threw the pennies over my shoulder and they hit the man in the face. While he closed his eyes to stop them hitting him in the eyes, I grabbed Cammie and we went and hid in the alley before he opened his eyes again.

"Well done" Joe told me,

"You are aware I've completed all the sub levels at least 5 times already; aren't you?" I asked, I heard him mutter something but I couldn't hear it completely.

"The guys moving" Bex's voice said, shit; I forgot about him. I looked down at my watch and it showed me something I didn't really feel surprised at,

"Sir I'm ditching your ear piece" I told him,

"Why?" he asked,

"Because they've tracked it" I replied, Cammie took her's out too and we stood on them. I heard Bex, Liz and Macey do the same. I'm glad my earpieces don't get hacked as easily,

"Where do we go now?" asked Cammie, I looked up and smiled; she looked up too. I took the sticky pads out my bra and put them on each of my fingers, Cammie did the same; I put the others back in my bra and put my fingers against the wall and lifted myself off the ground; I climbed the wall quickly and pulled myself up onto the top of the building; I helped Cammie up and we both look out across the center of town. "Where do you get this stuff from?" asked Cammie amazed, she really needs to learn to focus on the task at hand. I sank down and pulled her to the floor, I studied all the girls in GA uniform; none of them seemed to notice. A few weren't there but a lot were,

"Where are the other 6 girls?" I asked Joe,

"On the next street down, where are you?" he asked,

"On top of the post office" I replied, we really were.

"How'd you get up there?" he asked,

"Gadgets" I muttered, "There are three men sitting under the blue umbrella, Timthony and Collin Clearwater and Thomas Nak" I told him,

"We need to find a way to get all the girls back to the van" he muttered to himself,

"Wait till we get the blue prints then, can you keep him busy; I know where they are" I told him,

"Yes" he replied, I turned to Cammie and she smiled knowing she was staying here.

"Stay down, I'll come back" I told her, she nodded and I jumped off the building into the back alley, I touched the wall just before hitting the ground so it broke my fall. It hurt though but I didn't touch too much on it, it was minor; I ran through the back alleys around to where the small Sainsbury's was; I smiled and composed myself before going in. I put my sun glasses on again and it led me to the frozen foods, I opened the meet freezer and pulled the paper out from under the chicken. I folded it and put it in my pocket with the rest. "3 down, 7 to go" I told them. I walked back towards the exit and looked around; there were 4 in the next street down. The girls hadn't even found one, "What're you teaching these girls, Solomon?" I asked.

"Keep going" he said, ignoring my question. I went back through the alley ways and found a wall I could jump- I got over it and smiled at the back street. It was also lively, I walked out and smiled at the girls from my school, they all went back to doing their jobs and I went straight into the book shop- the piece of blue print was hidden in a spy book.

"Really Joe? A spy book" I muttered, I put it in my pocket and flicked through the book- pretending I wanted to buy it. I looked at the price, cheap; I put it back and left the shop. Next to the bakers, please say it's not behind the counter, luckily it wasn't; it was at the very back of the drinks- I reached it and pulled. The woman behind the counter looked at me confused, I smiled and bought a drink of coke whilst stuffing it into my pocket, I put the drink in the bin when I got outside. "5 to go" I told him,

"You're amazing at this" Bex told me through my ear piece,

"Focus Bex, where are the men?" I asked; I walked towards the antique shop and went in; it was very busy.

"They're almost like gathering as if they're going to do something, we're watching but they haven't noticed- there are a few more of them now" she told me quietly, I looked around the shop and then my glasses led me over to the vase; I pulled it out and put it in my pocket. The woman next to me frowned as if I were stealing,

"Treasure hunt" I smiled at her, she smiled back and walked away. "Okay, won't be long- 4 to go" I told her. I left the shop and then sighed when I saw there was one in the police station; I walked slowly over to it. There was a woman behind the desk, I made myself cry before I went in; she came over to me.

"Whatever is the matter?" she asked me,

"I can't find my mom" I cried, she hugged me gently and took me into the back room.

"It's alright, what does she look like?" she asked, I gave her the description of Annie Lake and she gave me some tissues, I saw the blue print was under the desk. I dropped my bracelet and bent down to pick it up; I put the blue print in my pocket before turning back to her. I pretended I got a text,

"Oh, she's just texted me; sorry- I'm just not from around here. Do you mind if I go outside, she said I have to meet her...?" I told the woman, I sniffled and she smiled.

"Of course, if she isn't there just come back and we'll call around" she told me, I nodded. "You did the right thing by coming in here" she added.

"Thank you so much" I told her, I left and dried my eyes. "That is the most embarrassing thing I will ever do again for a piece of damn paper" I muttered unhappily,

"She's a genius" Liz muttered to the others, I sighed and looked around.

"Three to go" I muttered, I knew there were no more in this area; I went back onto the rooftops and looked around. My glasses told me there was one in the van still, one under the table at the restaurant 10 minutes away and the other 1 was in the hands of Cammie? "Cammie?" I asked,

"Yeah?" she replied,

"I told you to wait there" I muttered, I was actually more impressed; I wouldn't have listened either.

"I got one didn't I?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Can you do me a favor? 10 minutes west there's a shoe shop- there's one there, can you get it?" I asked her,

"Sure" she told me, she sounded excited. I just had to get 1 now and it was in the van; I followed my glasses back to where the van dropped us off, I opened it and found it under the seat; I put it with the others. Joe got out the front, he smiled slightly at me.

"I want your sun glasses" he told me, I smirked and we both looked out across the way at the men.

"Want me to take 'em out?" I asked, what I really meant was 'please, oh please, oh please let me take 'em out'.

"No" Joe replied, I frowned.

"Why not?" I whined, "It'd be easy" I added.

"I promised Peter you'd be safe and taking on 10 guys at once doesn't sound safe- not to mention they're ex CIA agents and we don't know why they're here" he told me, not once did he say I couldn't manage it though. He said it wasn't safe,

"You still think I could take 'em though don't ya?" I asked, trying to imagine it- I jumped up and down and punched the air. He smiled at me,

"Guys, I can't get back from the shoe shop; Oliver is waiting outside" Cammie told us,

"On it" I smiled, I climbed up the wall and jumped over the buildings, it's much quicker this way. I peered across the street at where Oliver was standing; I smiled and walked across casually. He looked at me and I smiled,

"Good day to you sir" I smiled,

"Yep" he muttered, what a slip-up; my sun glasses analyzed his voice and my bracelet hacked into his earpiece.

"Get her" a voice said, he smirked and stepped forward; I would have kicked his ass but Cammie needed to get by so I ran. He followed me, he's not exactly fast but he kept within seeing distance of me. I jumped the wall and he followed,

"Cammie get back to the van, Oliver's on my trail- I'll meet you all at the bridge we crossed to get here" I told them,

"No, you get back to us here" Joe told me,

"So they can follow the van, it's a one way street- where are we gunna go?" I asked, "Just move your ass" I told him,

"The bridge" he told me, I smirked and someone jumped on me from the room.

"Agh" I shrieked,

"ROBYN?" asked Cammie,

"Robyn, what happened?" asked Joe, I was too busy beating the shit out the guy who'd jumped me. He finally fell to the floor and didn't move, he'd cut my cheek- I pulled my daggers out before the other dude caught up. I pushed him back against the wall and he couldn't move,

"What're you doing here?" I asked, he struggled and I pulled out his earpiece and stamped on it. I cut him shoulder and he clenched his teeth in pain. "Who the fuck do you work for?" I asked him,

"I'm not telling you" he said through his teeth, I threatened him with my knife. "Do it" he told me, I couldn't; not yet- I needed to know. "Thought so, you're weak; just like your pathetic mother" he spat at me. Nobody insults my mother,

"Fuck you" I spat before sticking it through his chest, three other guys came out and ran at me, it was rather fun hurting them all at once and they didn't even hit me. I got a few scratched when the rest of them came though, before I could wait for anymore; I ran for it. I knew it was bad to kill at least 7 men but they were trying to kill me, I believe it's called self-defense. I climbed the walls and ran from the town; I was well out of breath before I reached the van. I jumped into the front with Joe and just crashed on the way home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four:**

When I woke up I was in bed, I sat up and looked out the window at the moon; my stomach growled at me and I sighed. Must have slept a long time then, I got up and winced; my ribs hurt. I walked over to the mirror and pulled my t-shirt up, my ribs were nearly black; ouch. I changed into my PJs before redoing my hair and using the bathroom before going downstairs. I went to Joe's room, the light was coming out from underneath the door; I knocked lightly.

"Come in" he told me, I pushed the door open and smirked at him- my gadgets were all over his bed. He was trying to work them out,

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to steal?" I asked, I closed the door and walked over to him slowly.

"I could ask you the same thing" he told me, I sat down slowly trying to wince; it hurt I can tell you that.

"I think you were right" I muttered, ignoring his question about the gadgets; I turned to him. He raised an eye brow, "Taking 10 guys at once was stupid" I smirked, he tried not to smile bit she shook his head.

"How bad?" he asked,

"Well my ribs are the same colour as your t-shirt" I grinned, he was wearing a black t-shirt and grey sweat pants.

"Your dad's going to kill me" he sighed, I smiled.

"Nah, dad knows what I'm like- I'll tell him you didn't even know if it makes you feel better" I kept grinning at him. He got up and grabbed a medical kit from his desk, he sat down and took it out; the weird thing was that Joe and dad were an awful lot alike. Sometimes I'd imagined them brothers, he put some antiseptic on my cut; it stung but it didn't hurt as much as my ribs so I didn't wince or anything.

"He didn't want to leave you here y'know" he told me, dad probably asked me to tell him this; I smiled slightly.

"I know, he just works better when he thinks I'm pissed at him" I replied, Joe sat back and looked at me carefully, confused. "Don't tell him that though otherwise there's no point in me doing it" I added,

"So you're saying, you're nasty to your dad when he leaves you to go on missions because he works better?" he asked

"Therefore he comes home" I added, he didn't understand but he went back to my cuts. I took my arm out my white PJ sleeve; which now had blood stains on it; great.

"Ouch" he muttered, it hurt and it was still bleeding. It hurt more than my ribs, he put it on and I sucked in a gasp; ouch, ouch and ouch! He took out a needled and applied stitched to it, it's part of the spy thing- first aid. In case you need to help yourself on a mission and there are no doctors around, I hadn't got to that part yet- dad said it was necessary because I'd never go on a mission alone until I was old enough. He bit it and put a bandage around my arm tightly, "Guess we can only give my painkillers for you ribs" he sighed, I nodded. "Can you manage or do you want me to go get 'em?" he asked, I shook my head.

"I'll be fine" I lied; he smiled and left to go and get them for me. I pealed the sticky pads off my fingers and frowned; they were all bruised and scratched too after sliding down the wall. I put some antiseptic on them and put plasters on all of them, Joe came back and looked at me. "What happened to your fingers?" he asked sitting down,

"Strangely enough, sticky pads don't protect your fingers when you slide down walls" I smirked; he smiled slightly and handed me a glass of water and strong painkillers. I knew there was a bug on it and I raised an eye brown, I took it anyways and smirked at him. "Y'know I'm not an idiot right?" I asked him, he smirked and nodded.

"Of course not" he smiled,

"Good cos you've got one on you too" I added before getting up, I picked up my sun glasses and my watch and bracelet. "You can have the rest" I replied, before leaving and going back to my room. I opened the doors and the other girls looked at me, Cammie was sitting on my bed and Liz and Bex were sitting on Macey's with her. "What're you doing?" I asked, Cammie blushed and went back onto her own bed, snooping. I sighed and sat down on my bed,

"Nothing" muttered Cammie, I rolled my eyes and got under the covers.

"You realize there's a massive difference between snooping and spying" I muttered before I fell back asleep.

At lunch the next day, everyone was talking about it; this was not the outcome I wanted. The day was going slowly and I couldn't concentrate because I was drugged up on painkillers; the good side was that I couldn't feel anything. I just stared at the plate in front of me, hunger wouldn't find me but I knew I needed it- what's the matter with me? I felt sick and tired, I put my elbows on the table and my hands held my head, I closed my eyes and blocked everything out. I sat like this for about 20 minutes before Joe said my name,

"Robyn?" he asked,

"Mmm?" I asked in response, I opened my eyes tiredly and looked at him blankly; he smiled slightly.

"Your dad is on the phone" he told me, I would usually jump up and run to the phone but I felt dizzy. I got up slowly and followed him to the phone,

"Dad?" I mumbled,

"Hey Bobbi, you alright?" he asked, he sounded happy to speak to me.

"I'm...um" I murmured, I felt really dizzy; I fell backwards and Joe caught me.

"Robyn?" he asked suddenly,

"Robyn?" asked dad worried,

"mmfinemm" I murmured before I fell unconscious.

I threw up rather suddenly and it hurt because I had nothing to throw up, I wish I'd eaten. I wasn't in my bed, "Robyn" Joe said gently, he stroked my back; I was in his bed? I moaned, and lay back; I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him. He smiled slightly and wiped my mouth, "It's alright, we have a doctor on the way" he told me, a doctor? I sat up quickly and nearly fell back; he caught me again and helped me sit up.

"I don't need a doctor" I moaned, he chuckled and handed me an aspirin.

"Yeah you do" he smirked; I smiled slightly and then sat up further.

"My dad?" I asked, I was on the phone to him!

"He's better than you, he's finished his mission but he's got another thing to do before you can go" he told me, I didn't want to show him that it hurt to find out he's going on another mission and not even coming home to make sure I'm alright but NO he's going on another bloody mission! Don't they know he has a family or is two people not referred to as that anymore?

"Cool" I muttered, I lay down and closed my eyes; I turned onto my side and a tear rolled down the side of my face.

"Robyn..." Joe said quietly, I curled into a ball and my hair fell in front of my face.

"'m tired" I muttered, he placed one hand on my side and sighed.

"It's a difficult life Bobbi, but someone has to live it" he told me, somehow those words made me feel a little better. He got up and turned the lights off before leaving me in his room to cry, I closed my eyes tightly and cried into his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: **

When I woke up I felt much better, I nearly stood on Joe who was sleeping on the floor though. He looked adorable, his brown hair was messy and he slept with his hands in fists; he also slept with his mouth open. I cocked my head sideways and smiled, when he's not frowning slightly; he actually looked...hot. I bent down and touched his nose, it twitched and I grinned; he moved and placed his hand on his chest. His bare chest. Joe waxed? Ouch. I had to stop myself from laughing at that, he smiled then so I thought he knew I was staring at him. I couldn't help feeling exposed so I karate shopped his neck,

"OW" he moaned, he flinched in pain; his eyes shot open and he looked at me like I was insane. My bad. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder, he sat up.

"Spider" I muttered before getting up and leaving his room; oh. My. God. Cammie and the others looked at me confused; I straightened up and smiled at them.

"Hey Robyn" smiled Macey, she came over to me and linked my arms. I walked over to them, they were in the PJs too; Joe came out after me. He had his jeans and blue t-shirt on, it was the first time I'd noticed his abs through his shirt; jeez what's happening to me? He was still rubbing his shoulders,

"Ladies" he murmured walking past us, we all watched him walk towards the hall; I think he felt us stare because he turned and looked at us slightly still walking. I was the only one who looked the other way really quickly, I don't think he noticed me staring which gave me some satisfaction; this school is turning my crazy.

"Spill" Macey said when he went into his room; we walked back up to our room and sat on my bed.

"There's nothing to spill, I wasn't well and I was upset" I muttered, they didn't touch on the subject that I was upset.

"But you slept in the same room! As Mr. Solomon!" Macey nearly shrieked, I blushed slightly which was probably the first time they'd seen me do it.

"Joe is my dad's best friend" I murmured, he's like 26!

"He's a fit friend of your dad and I'm not gunna lie to you Robyn, your dad is well fit too" Macey grinned, well she certainly isn't blunt! I frowned slightly, "S-sorry, that was supposed to be a compliment" she added sheepishly,

"No it was, I hear it a lot but it still sounds were y'know- my friends saying" I smirked,

"We're friends?" asked Liz, I blushed again.

"If y'all have me" I muttered, Cammie grinned at me and so did Macey, Bex smiled and Liz just sat looking confused. I shuffled uncomfortably,

"Have you guys ever noticed how...filled out Joe is?" I asked, I felt my face burn.

"Welcome to the club" Macey beamed, I raised an eye brow. "The fancying Mr. Solomon club" she added, I knew I'd gone red at that.

"I do not, I already said he's-"

"A fit friend of your fit dad, yeah we know; there's nothing wrong with liking him- Mr. Solomon is probably the best looking man I'll ever meet besides your dad" laughed Macey, it made me feel a little better but I can't. I plan to work with Joe again, side by side; this 'crush' must go away. Now.

"And you've probably got a better chance with him than anyone else at this school" Liz told me, that made me rather surprised. I raised both my eye brows at her and she smiled slightly, "Well, Mr. Solomon treats you like an equal; you know him better than most and I hate to admit it but he only looks at you whenever you're around- like it class today, usually his eyes don't hold anybodies but every girl in that room noticed how he held yours" she explained,

"Wait, everyone noticed that?" I asked embarrassed, this is so bad! I want to be invisible; I don't want to be talked about- this has to be the worst school for hiding at. There was a knock at our door and then it dawned on me, he bugged me; he has my spy equipment! He knows. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fucking shit! I stood up and grabbed my uniform, I went into the bathroom and got changed while Bex got the door, I heard her talking to Tina. I stared at my black ribs, they were still really sore but I couldn't pretend not to notice- which was what I had to do with Joe. I had to pretend I didn't say it, if he brings it up then I'll do my normal passive flirting- I do it with most people. Except my dad of course, I put my uniforms on and brushed my hair. I opened the bathroom door and Macey pushed me back inside, "What're you doing?" I asked confused.

"If you're the only one getting in Mr. Solomon's knickers then we're gunna make you look good" she giggled, the others came in too; I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed. More because he heard that,

"I don't think this is necessary" I told them, "and plus, I asked one question; I didn't say I liked him and-"

"Yada yada yada, girl didn't your father ever tell you not to lie?" Liz asked,

"Actually no" I replied truthfully, "but that's not the point" I muttered. Macey curled my hair, Liz did make-up, Bex edited my uniform and Cammie painted my false nails purple. When they finally let me look in the mirror, I looked amazing but I felt like an idiot. My hair had been clipped back with purple pins; my eyes had a purple smoky effects and stood out massively. my skirt was amazingly short but covered my ass, I'd been given heals and my shirt had the top three buttons undone. I wasn't wearing my sweater or blazer, I wasn't wearing tights and I wasn't wearing a tie. They pulled me down towards Co-ops, when I sat down at the back I almost sank so low that I was under the table.

"After our last co-op trip, Mrs. Morgan decided the rest of our lessons for this term would take place indoors" he told us all, I didn't know if he looked at me when he turned around; I stared down at the table and scowled. I can't believe I let them force me into looking like a hooker, I also felt angry that Joe Solomon was actually attractive in my head; I don't want to like someone who is way too old for me. It's like setting myself up to be disappointed, I don't take to kindly to doing that; I don't know a spy who does. "So today we'll be learning how to hack into databases instead since there isn't a class here for that" he told us, what's with him today? He sounded confused, or shy; he didn't sound like himself and I think everyone noticed. Liz put her hand up,

"Doesn't hacking come under IT?" she asked,

"We're doing it anyways, follow me upstairs" he told us; everyone got up and walked behind him. I walked with Macey,

"You're supposed to be showing off" she told me, I took a deep breath; do I have to earn friends now? I don't want to disappoint them but I don't want to disappoint myself either. I guess showing off it what I do best, Macey linked my arm and Cammie linked the other. We walked faster and soon ended up behind Joe.

"Oh. My. God; did you hear about Zach? He's dating DeeDee" Macey told us, it hurt Cammie and she stormed off. "Wait Cammie" Macey went after her and I just stood by myself, great; I continued to follow Joe. He stopped at the elevator and I stood next to him, three other girls came in ours; I listened to them giggling about some famous actor and I wonder what it would be like to have their innocent SOMs; how would I live? I nearly laughed at how pathetic I'd be; I'd be dead already if I did think like them. I smirked at the idea, then for some reason I thought back to when Joe and I were doing out mission 3 years ago. He kept saying things I didn't understand, I remembered him eying a woman about 10 years older than her and then suddenly not liking her anymore; when I asked all he said was 'third leg'. I could help it, I laughed. The girls in front turned and looked at me confused, I couldn't help laughing more though. The doors opened and they walked out,

"You fancied a transvestite" I laughed, I hit Joe on the arm before getting out the lift. I stopped myself laughing when I got into the classroom; I wouldn't embarrass him. I sat down next to Cammie and she smiled slightly at me, she isn't happy though. I leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Joe fancied a transvestite 3 years ago, don't tell." She burst out laughing too and we both laughed for about 5 minutes before he came into the room. We put our hands in front of our mouths to help ourselves from laughing, he turned to us and I bit my hand; he blushed which made all the girls in the room look at me. I couldn't help it, I started laughing again; I buried my head in my arms on the desk.

"Ladies" Joe said, they all looked back at him; I was making Cammie laugh and I knew it. I stood up,

"I'll go stand outside" I told him, I pulled the door shut behind me and continued to laugh till I was crying because I knew if I stopped; then I'd cry for other reasons. I sat on the floor and frowned, I want my dad to come back and get me before he goes back to work; I'll only have a few weeks with him (2) if he comes back now! I crossed my arms and sat quietly, tears streamed down my face but I wasn't laughing; I don't want to be here! I stood up and walked downstairs, I followed the route and came to a dead end, I sat on the windowsill and looked out at the rain. I imagined dad's motorbike speeding down the road towards the school, I closed my eyes and imagined him coming to the doors and picking me up. I imagined him taking me home to our cabin and spending the next 2 weeks with me. Just me.

"Ditching Miss Clover?" asked Mrs. Morgan's voice, I looked at her. Mistake. Her smile faded and she stepped closer to me,

"Sorry miss" I said standing up, I dried my eyes and sighed when mascara smudged onto my hands.

"Come on" she said taking my arm, she lead me back upstairs to her office. I sat down on her sofa; she brought a bag over to me and took the make-up off my face. She took out hers but I pulled away,

"I don't like it" I told her quietly, she nodded and put it back.

"The girls got to you didn't they?" she asked, she smiled slightly. I sniffed and she handed me a tissue, "He's doing his best Robyn" she told me, of course everyone knows. I swallowed and another tear rolled down my face, I wiped it away automatically and sat hunched; I wanted to be left alone to wallow in self pity. "I know it's been hard since your mom passed but he is tied to his job, you know that right?" she asked, I nodded.

"I know better than most" I muttered, "It'll always be like this- won't it?" I asked; I already knew the answer.

"You can't be sure of that" she told me, I smirked and stood up; I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked terrible,

"I should be getting back to class miss, thanks thought" I told her, she gave me a hug and it actually made me feel better. I left and went back to my room, I washed my face and put my uniform back the way I liked it. I put my tie on and my blazer; I didn't care for the jumper. I went back to his lesson and knocked on the door, Joe opened it and looked at me carefully; I pushed past him and went and stood next to Cammie.

"Are you alright?" Macey asked me, I breathed in shakily and nodded. I plugged my bracelet into the system they were trying to crack and it opened straight away,

"Epic" Liz breathed, "Can I have one?" she asked me; I took mine off and gave it to her.

"Knock yourself out" I muttered, I smiled a little so she knew I wasn't being nasty. I sat down and stared at the floor, I had to find a way to stop crying; I can make myself start but can't seem to master stopping.

"Do you really hate it here this much?" Cammie asked sitting next to me, the others pulled their chairs around me so we were sitting close to each other. They weren't even bothered in showing Joe they'd finished,

"Not here, I'd happily come back in three weeks- but I hate being here when I should be at home. I hate being here and being too young to do anything about it, my dad is screwed when I turn 18" I muttered bitterly to myself, they frowned though.

"I'm sorry, I guess we never thought you liked your dad much- what you said" Macey said,

"I tend to lie alot, I can't help it" I muttered, I looked up at Joe as I said that; he held my stare before Tina stood in front of him and almost shook him for attention. I looked at Bex,

"Wanna get out?" she asked quietly, I thought for a few seconds; it would make dad go spare. "If you break out, they'll tell your dad and he'll have to come home to find you- he'll be so worried that he sees sense and spends more time with you" she explained, it sounded like a great idea actually.

"But those people are still out there, they'll be ready for me and they could take me out" I muttered, Bex sat back and looked like she was rethinking her plans.

"Don't you have somewhere you can go?" she asked, I thought back to when I was on the mission with Joe; he said I could go to his safe house whenever I needed to.

"Yes, I can't tell you where though" I told them, they nodded.

"So we're actually going to do this?" asked Cammie,

"I'm so excited" beamed Liz,

"But I promised for the fourth time that I wouldn't break rules" Cammie muttered sounding sad, I guess defying her mom would make her feel bad since she's really nice.

"Didn't I tell you, nobody ever finds out" I whispered,

"They'll notice you gone though" she muttered annoyed; I smiled at her.

"That's the point, but they won't ever know you guys helped" I told her, she then thought for a few seconds.

"You promise?" she asked, I nodded and they grinned.

"Here's the thing, Joe put a bug inside of me; he'll know where I am at all times- we need him occupied or we need to steal his device. First of all we need to find out what his device is disguised as" I told them, they nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six:**

When I stepped in Joe's room, I didn't expect to find him there; he didn't hear me which was more of a surprised than I thought. The thing was, Cammie was in the vents, ready to drop down. Joe looked up and I jumped him, he pulled me onto the floor and wrestled me; I managed to get on top though and pin him. He couldn't move; "I never thought I'd see the day when a girl pinned you" I smirked, he rolled his eyes.

"What's going on?" he asked me, I smirked. Cammie dropped down and stared at us,

"Oh dear God" she said scared,

"Don't worry Cam, just start looking" I told her, he smiled at how much I didn't care if he found out. "And look for keys" I added,

"Not even going to ask?" he asked shocked (sarcasm), he rolled me onto my back and I pulled him up off the floor; I pushed him onto his bed and locked his arms above his head. I could see his veins, he was trying hard? I must admit being in this position was kind of sensual, Cammie was looking around muttering things to her; I rolled my eyes and then was rolled onto my back. "So your plan is to escape and live in my safe house, make your dad worried so he'll come back and pay more attention to you. I never thought you'd act so niave" he smirked, I rolled him off the bed and he winced as his back hit the floor.

"I just love the attention" I grinned, he smirked and then he did something I was expected. He tickled me and I laughed, kept grinning at me and sat up. I giggled and lost focus; he didn't even care? He knew I wasn't going to do it...

"It's under the black box in the bathroom" he told Cammie, she eyed him carefully but he just smiled at me. What's with him? "So you really think you'd get into my safe house without me knowing?" he asked, I winked.

"I was hoping I was some sort of exception" I smirked,

"Meh" he muttered, I grinned; are we...flirting? I went to stand up but he pulled me back and kissed me, I kissed him back (duhh) and he placed both his hands on my waist. I placed both my hands on his neck; I knew there were always two sides to everything Joe did so I may as well do what I really want to be before working out why he was doing it. I slipped my tongue down his and traced the top of his mouth, his hands travelled southwards and he squeezed my ass; let's just say it was a major turn on. I couldn't help closing my eyes and pushed my hands up his shirt, he's amazing! His chest felt so good to touch, his lips were warm and so was his hands; his kissed me roughly. I'd say I've never kissed someone before but I had, a lot of times.

Cammie cleared her throat and we broke away, "Which box?" she asked awkwardly; I frowned and Joe stuttered.

"The b-b-bottom o-one" he told her, she nodded and disappeared; I got up and walked out his room. "Robyn wait" he called after me, I walked rather quickly out the front door towards the barn. It was pissing it down and it soaked me straight away, I stopped in the barn and pulled my hair out, it fell down my back. I heard Joe follow me, I smiled and turned to him; he rolled his eyes and came over to me quickly. I kissed him roughly and he kissed me back, time to show Mr. Solomon who's the teacher and who's the student.

I brushed my teeth in the mirror but couldn't stop grinning, I think I showed him a good time; I washed out my mouth and changed into my PJs. I opened the door and Cammie looked at the floor, forgot about that. I pulled her inside and she stood looking uncomfortable, "You can't tell, not even Macey" I told her in a whisper, she nodded quickly and I sighed. "I'm sorry Cammie" I added. She smiled,

"What for?" she asked,

"I totally forgot you were in the room" I smirked,

"It's Mr. Solomon, pretty sure any of girl would have forgot she was on Earth" Cammie grinned, she brushed her teeth and I went back into the bedroom. I tied my hair up and lay down on my bed; I can't believe he likes me...like that. How am I supposed to act around him now? I can't tell people so how will we actually have a relationship? Does he want me to forget it? I smiled and pulled his t-shirt out from under my pillow; he gave me it. It smelt like him which made me grin, I cuddled it in and rolled over so my back was away from the girls. I closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep grinning.

**12 MONTHS LATER**

I took a deep breath before getting out the car, back at the Gallaghers Academy after a year; dad was mortified when he found out I was pregnant last year. I can't believe I was stupid enough to get pregnant; it's so weird; being a mom. Grandma and Grandpa had moved into the village nearby and they were looking after JJ for me for a while, I was here for a short period of time while dad was on his shortest mission yet; he just had to deliver something. I couldn't stay with my grandparents because there are still people out to get me and it wouldn't be safe for my grandparents or JJ. Dad knew it was Joe's kid just by looking at JJ when he was born, I told him I didn't want to tell Joe; it was awkward more or less but I didn't want him getting fired. I walked to the door with dad and Mrs. Morgan opened it, she knew about JJ too but she didn't know who the dad was. She smiled at us both and welcomed us in, dad didn't stop long; he kissed my cheek and left. I looked pretty different; JJ, dad and I have been living in our summer house in California so my skin was tanned but not too darkly. I had lighter blonde hair and it was straight; I'd started straightening it. More because I had so much time on my hands, Mrs. Morgan took me to my room and left me. I knocked on the door,

"Come in" called Bex, I opened the door and they all stared at me. I was thinner than the last time I'd seen them; not sure how. I'd been on this special diet since I had JJ, I have this massive scar down my stomach because I had to have an operation to get him out- just because the sod was lying the wrong way; I love him though.

"Oh my God, you're back!" beamed Macey; I walked in and shut the door behind myself. I put my shoulder bag on my bed and they all hugged me.

"Where've you been?" asked Bex, she was smiling too; Liz smiled but did her usual- eying me up and down thing. Cammie knew about JJ but I hadn't told the others about Joe and I being 'together' last year. I tied my hair up in a pony tail and took off my coat,

"You're so tanned" Macey smiled sitting next to me, she didn't care that I'd been away. I could lie but they're smart girls, I looked at Cammie and she smiled; she'd kept her side of the bargain.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" I asked them, they all came closer and I took a picture of JJ out my purse and showed them. Bex smiled at it, not getting the picture and Liz's eyes widened; Macey clicked before anyone said anything though.

"YOU HAD A KID?" she shrieked, I put my hand over her mouth and we all glanced at the door.

"You can't tell anyone" I told them, Liz and Bex nodded straight away; Macey nodded slower because I had my hand over her mouth. I took it away and they all looked at the picture,

"He looks just like his dad" Cammie smiled, I nodded in agreement; it's true. JJ looked exactly like Joe which was actually pretty scary,

"Who's his dad?" asked Macey, more interested in the dirt more than the picture of JJ. She'd hardly looked at it,

"Mr. Solomon, duh; have you seen the picture?" asked Bex, she smiled though; clearly didn't have a problem with the whole thing. She just smiled like Cammie, Liz stared at the picture; what's she doing?

"You slept with Mr. Solomon, without telling me?" Macey asked shocked, we all rolled our eyes; even Liz. "I am so jealous" Macey nearly squeal, I smiled and put the picture back in my bag.

"You can't tell Joe either, he mustn't find out; if anyone else finds out then he could lose his job and I won't do that to him" I told them, Cammie nodded and Bex nodded; Liz didn't motion at all but Macey frowned.

"But don't you want your son to have a dad?" Macey asked, it was true; I did want JJ to have a dad but I knew Joe and I couldn't be a couple. Our age range was too different- he's 11 years older than me and my dad wouldn't allow it. He's still touchy on the subject when grandma brings up the subject, he didn't ask about the details or how I felt about Joe; it actually made us more distant...who'd of thought we could be any less distant?

"I do, honest but it's...too complicated; Joe won't want to be involved- I'm just a kid" I sighed, the others all frowned at that.

"Don't you think it's his choice though, you should still tell him about JJ" Cammie told me, I nodded in agreement.

"He's called JJ?" asked Bex, I nodded and she smiled.

"Wait, how'd you know?" asked Liz, Cammie looked at me; expecting me to tell.

"I told Cammie ages ago, before I left, about Joe and I. I wrote to her about JJ and told her about him; he didn't have the little dimples back then" I smiled remembering just after he was born,

"Could have told us" muttered Macey,

"Sorry guys but I asked her to keep it a secret, I probably wouldn't have told her if she wasn't in the room when he kissed me" I muttered, "no offence Cammie" I added; she smiled.

"It's fine" she replied, I looked at my watch; we have lessons soon. I looked around the room, it's just as I remember it.

"Where's my uniform?" I asked, they all pointed towards the bathroom.

"It's on the hanger" Cammie told me, I thought they didn't know I was coming...? Ah well, I didn't comment on the matter; I went into the bathroom and got changed before going back out into the bedroom. They all smiled at me, all my clothes were still here; in the draws and stuff. They'll all be too big for me now, ah well. I put my black shoes on and put the picture of JJ in my shirt pocket; I turned the lights out and followed the girls down to first lesson. Biology, it was pretty simple; I'd seen it all before. I'd forgotten how slow time passes when the teacher goes on about stuff you learn ages and ages ago, I still paid attention though. I followed the girls to IT after, same as before; stuff I've learnt. I guess time went slower because I was waiting to see Joe at lunch, waiting and waiting some more.

When the bell finally went for lunch, my stomach growled but it wasn't really hungry- at least I don't think it was. Cammie linked my arm and Macey linked the other side, all the other girls in my lessons had said welcome back and stuff; I was filled in on all the gossip. The girls were on sub lever 3 this year, I'm glad for them; they told me about what happened after I left. Bex and Liz walked ahead of us, when we sat down at our usual spot; something was different. The girls were silent, the teachers weren't even here yet but the hall remained quiet; I just blended in and sat silently. When Mrs. Morgan came in, she smiled and did her usual 'welcome back' speech and then everyone started talking, I knew she kept watching me; I knew Joe kept watching me from the end of the teachers table. I ignored them both and turned to Cammie who was at my side,

"When I was in California, I met Zach; he's a real nice guy- he talked about you a lot" I told her, she beamed at this and she was off telling me all about how they kissed and stuff. It was sweet how she talked and smiled and blushed, she was so niece; wish I was like that. Guess I'll always wish I was a little less me and more Cammie but if I were less me then I wouldn't have JJ. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out; Grandma? Doesn't she know I'm at school now and I can't use my phone? I looked over at Mrs. Morgan and she nodded slowly, I answer it and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked, I knew there were girls listening in so I stood up and walked towards the hall outside, I leaned against the wall and listened to her talking about how JJ wasn't coping well with me not being there. I frowned, I could hear him crying in the background, it made tears stream down my face; I hate it when he's upset. "I'll come get him alright? I'll tell Mrs. Morgan that he needs to be with me, I'm so sorry I dumped him on you guys- really" I cried,

"It's alright flower, honest; it's just he's not sleeping- we wish we could handle him but he really needs you" grandma replied, I nodded and dried my eyes.

"I'll call you back soon alright" I told her, I'd left JJ there for two nights now; I've been missing him obviously but I didn't think he'd be missing me. I closed my phone and put it in my pocket; I dried my eyes properly and wiped my nose. I went back into the hall and sat down at the bench, I'll catch her after lunch; I don't think it would look good going up to her table. I hung my head so people couldn't see I'd been crying,

"Are you alright?" Cammie whispered from next to me, I cleared my throat.

"JJ's not doing too well" I muttered,

"Is he hurt?" she asked shocked,

"No" I murmured, "He's just not coping well without me being there and it's stressing my grandparents out" I explained, she nodded and hugged me slightly. I knew I'd start crying again so I buried myself in her, I don't care about the others around me. I finally stopped crying after 10 minutes and managed to make it through the rest of the dinner without sniffling. When all the girls went down to Sub Level 3, I went to Mrs. Morgan's room; I knocked on her office door and it opened slowly. She peered at me carefully,

"Come in dear" she told me, she opened the door and I went in slowly; Joe was standing in the corner. I didn't look at him, Mrs. Morgan sat down and I sat down on the chair in front of her desk. "What's up?" she asked, I motioned to Joe and she blushed. "Joe can you give us a minute" she told him, he left and I frowned.

"I know this is a really farfetched idea but JJ's not doing well at my grandparents, in fact he's not doing well at all and-"

"You're wondering if you can bring him here" she finished for me; she put her chin in her hands as she thought about it. "What about your lessons, who's going to look after him?" she asked,

"Well I know all the stuff anyways; can't I just help out some other way instead of listening to all the stuff I already know?" I asked her, she made a face which told me she thought it was a good idea and then she smiled slightly.

"I suppose it makes sense, he'd be safer here too but you're fully responsible for him Robyn; you'll have your own room so you don't disturb the girls sleep when he wakes in the night. There's nobody here who can help you with him, no dumping him on Cammie or anyone" she told me, I nodded quickly; I wouldn't give him to anyone else anyways. They'd probably drop him; I just have to make sure Joe doesn't see him.

"So I can help out around here?" I asked her, she nodded.

"You'll help me in the day, we'll order some stuff in for JJ to keep him occupied; like a play pen or something. Then sometimes you'll help Joe with Co-op missions; I'm sure he'd learn from your gadgets" she smiled at me, I smiled; yes!

"Thank you so much, so when can he come?" I asked,

"Will your grandparents be able to keep him one more night and then we'll go and get him tomorrow when the girls are in their lessons. It gives us time to tell everyone else and get your room sorted" she told me, I nodded; sure they can. I hope.

"Thanks, honest to God; you're a life saver" I told her happily, she smiled at me. I took my phone out and rang my grandma back, I told her about the plan and she said she'd love to have him one more night and that I was to go to her's on weekends and spend the night so she could see us both. She loves JJ so much, she's more attached to him than my dad but I think he just has issues with the whole Joe thing. Will Mrs. Morgan be able to tell? Will everyone? This isn't going to end well; I'll have to tell Joe sooner than I thought. I frowned and put my phone in my pocket, Mrs. Morgan told me to go to my lessons for the rest of the day. I sat next to Cammie at the back again and just watched Joe, he went on teaching as if I wasn't there; I wish he'd missed me. I'd love him to still like me like that, but of course things change after a year. He probably hates me for leaving and not telling anyone.

When Joe was making us work out how we'd disarm a bomb in the time of 10 seconds, Cammie turned to me. "So what's happening?" she asked me,

"JJ's gunna come here, I won't be a student anymore; I'll be an almost like assistant to teachers. I'll have my own room for JJ and me, I guess I have to tell Joe" I sighed,

"That's good though, about JJ coming here" she said slowly, I grinned and nodded.

"I miss him so much" I muttered,

"I can't imagine I can't wait to meet him; he's so cute. Do you need me to be here when you tell Joe?" she asked, I frowned and shook my head.

"No, I'll tell him alone- it'll be easier" I told her, she nodded.

"When?" she asked, we both pretended to be working when Joe looked over towards our side of the classroom.

"After the lesson, if he doesn't walk out with the rest of the class" I told her, she nodded; I already knew how to do this but I let Cammie work it out; it's cheating if I help. The rest of the lessons went slowly, waiting sucks. When the bell finally rang, the class got up and left quickly, Joe got up and started writing on the board. I walked towards his desk slowly; I didn't know how to say it. Do I just come out with it or do we small talk first? I don't know... I stopped and waited, he continued to write; what's he writing out? The dictionary?

"Can I help you?" he asked after a while, he didn't sound angry; he just sounded like a teacher. It made me smile,

"Yes" I replied, he turned and looked at me slightly. I sat down in his chair, "I'd like to order-" I smirked; he smiled and shook his head. He turned to me and put the pen down, he got his papers out the desk and sat down at a desk and started marking them.

"Go on" he told me, I waited for a while and then thought it would be best to show him. I took the picture out of my pocket and got up; I put the picture of JJ down on the piece of paper he was looking at. He stopped and looked at it, his whole body seemed to tense up and I knew he was going to react badly. I walked towards the door, "You can't just leave. I don't understand" he told me standing up; I stopped and turned to him.

"You realize I can't actually leave right, you know where my room is" I smirked, he tried to stop himself smiling but he couldn't. He sat back down and I went back to his desk, I sat down and stared at him; I waited. He just looked at the picture off JJ, I watched him study JJ's picture from different angles.

"He looks like you, got my dad's dimple's though and my mom's nose" I told him, he nodded as if he agreed.

"He has you freckles" he grinned, I rolled my eyes.

"He won't be glad about that when he's older, he'll probably curse me" I muttered, Joe didn't listen to me though; he touched the picture and smiled. He likes the idea. He likes being his dad. So maybe this won't go badly, "Joe, that's not the reason I'm here though" I told him, he looked up at me. "He's coming to stay here, with me while my dad's away" I told him, he didn't seem to get it. "Won't you get wrong?" I asked, then it clicked; he frowned and then looked back down at JJ.

"I dunno" he told me, he didn't know if he'd get wrong or he didn't know if JJ should come? "It's not in the rule book but it's probably frowned upon" he smirked; I smiled and looked at the board. He's teaching self defense moves next, that was one of my most fun lessons at school. The early years.

"Well either way I'm sure we'll find out, 'm sure anyone can tell he's yours by looking at him...well besides Macey" I muttered, he looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm not surprised I'm the last to know out of your 'friendship' group" he smirked; I rolled my eyes and threw a pencil at him.

"Don't go dissing my BFFs" I muttered, he smirked and looked back at JJ. "I have to go, I'll come back and talk to you later" I told him, he nodded and I stood up. I guess he can have the picture, I walked towards the lifts and smiled; he wants to be a dad!

I didn't sleep that night, I was worried about how JJ was sleeping; I just lay awake thinking about him. When the morning came around, I went to breakfast with the girls and had some cereal; when they went to their lesson I went to Mrs. Morgan's office. I knocked and listened to her say "Come in", I went in and smirked when I saw Joe in his regular spot; she'd clearly filled him in on everything so it was safe to talk in front of him. "I have a lot to do this morning" she told me, no we can't postpone it! JJ needs me, "So Joe's going with you instead" she told me; I was not expecting that. I smiled to myself, he volunteered. I nodded as if I had a choice in the matter, she motioned for us to go and I followed Joe down to the front door. Waiting outside was a 7 seated, we're undercover? I wasn't wearing my uniform, I was wearing jeans and my blue hoody; Joe was wearing jeans and a white shirt. I got in the passenger's side and smiled when I saw the baby chair in the back, Joe and I were silent all the way there. He knew where to go so I had no reason to speak; it got really awkward at one point so I put the radio on. When he parked that car, I got out and the front door opened; I ran to JJ and took him off my grandma. He was thrilled to see me; I hugged him tightly and kissed his little hands and cheek.

"He's missed you" grandma told me, I grinned and JJ snuggled into me.

"I missed you too" I told him, grandpa helped Joe put his stuff into the boot of the 7 seated and grandma eyed Joe.

"He's JJ's dad" she muttered, I smiled; yes- if grandma can point it out then everyone will at school.

"Yes he is" I replied, Joe and grandpa were talking; a nice chat by the smiles on their faces. JJ closed his eyes and was asleep before long, grandma grinned.

"He hasn't slept in days" she told me, I felt terrible; I can't believe I thought he'd be alright without me. I stroked his head and kissed it, he's beautiful and warm. I hugged him tightly and closed my eyes, I felt tired too now. I could just sleep anywhere with him near me, sometimes I think this comfort thing is both ways. I loved the smell of him; grandpa came over and kissed my head. I opened my eyes and my grandparents smiled at me, "Come back at the weekend" grandma told me, I nodded.

"Thanks so much guys, for looking after JJ in the first place" I told them, they smiled and I went over to the car. I sat in the back and put JJ in his car seat; I put his blanket over him and held his hand. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his car seat, I listened to JJ's breathing and smiled; I'm glad he's here. I've missed my baba so much, Joe put some music on really quietly is he trying to put me to sleep? May as well sleep, won't be doing much of it in the night when he wakes up. I made myself more comfortable and kicked off my shoes, I smiled again before falling asleep- I felt peaceful with my family around me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven:**

I wasn't sure where I was when I woke up but then I realized I was in Joe's bed; I panicked and sat up to see Joe playing with JJ on the floor. I smiled and lay back down; I lay on my side and just watched then. JJ laughed as Joe played with his stuffed animals,

"...and the pink elephant-"

"He's called Barney" I murmured, Joe turned and raised an eye brow. "The pink elephant is called Barney" I added, he looked down at the toy and smiled. JJ looked at me and reached out his arms, I grinned and got up. I put my hands on Joe's shoulders, to lower myself down; I picked up JJ and snuggled him in and kissed his head all over. I then lay him down on his back and he looked up at me, I looked around.

"Where's JJ?" I asked in one of those weird voice, I tickled him; "there 'e is" I beamed; he laughed at me and I did it again. I love it when he laughs, it's so cute! It's better than him crying; any day! I kissed his nose and then looked at what he was wearing, black jogging pants with a green t-shirt and white socks. "What are you wearing JJ?" I asked, he just stared at me and gripped my finger when I placed it in his hand, "I'ma pretty sure you're having another wardrobe malfunction" I grinned, I opened his bag and pulled out his PJs; he's gunna have to sleep some more before he goes anywhere in the school with me. I changed him and he wriggled like normal, he moaned and made noises like he was going to cry. "I know, it's a sad story JJ" I sighed, he just looked at me when I spoke to him. "I know, I'ma evil mommy" I said when I put his PJ bottoms on. I pulled him up to my chest and he grasped my hair, "Is JJ hungry?" I asked him, Joe just sat watching me. I put my finger in his mouth and he sucked on it, JJ is hungry. "JJ goes to daddy" I told him, I handed him to Joe and they both watched me get up.

"She's coming back" Joe told him when JJ started to whine, I got his bottle out of my bag and smiled; I'm pretty sure Joe would feel awkward if I started breast feeding him. I usually do in the morning but I'm sure JJ would like daddy to feed him, I handed Joe the bottle and he put it down; he lay JJ down in his arms and gave him the bottle. JJ didn't mind, he just stared at Joe while he fed; I loved his brown eyes. JJ doesn't get much off of me but I didn't mind, he was still and always would be my baby. I sat back down next to Joe and sorted out JJ's bag, "Why does he do that?" asked Joe, I looked over at them. JJ was trying to grip the bottle but then opening his hand, he does it when he's being breast fed; my grandma said it's because he feels closer to me that way.

"He does it to feel closer to me, he just doesn't understand the difference yet; that bottles don't feel like skin" I smirked, JJ just kept watching Joe. Joe kept watching JJ, I love them both; I know it's weird to love Joe because of the circumstances but I do. I want a family, me, Joe and JJ. I went back to sorting things out; I took all his clothes out and smiled at the clothes grandma had gotten him for the time he stayed with her. "JJ's been spoilt" I smirked, the knock at the door bugged me; I just want to be alone with them. I looked at Joe, he didn't look happy either; I got up and walked over to it. Mrs. Morgan,

"Can I speak with Joe please?" she asked, she didn't sound as happy as she did yesterday. That sort of told me she knew, I looked back at Joe; he was just grinning down at JJ. I guess she has to come in, I opened the door wider and she stepped inside. She stopped when she saw Joe with JJ, I closed the door and made the bed; Joe knew she was there but he still kept his eyes on JJ. When JJ didn't want any more, Joe tried to burp him but he was doing it all wrong; I grinned and went over to help.

"Put your hand there" I told him, I moved his hand for him; he patted JJ's back and JJ did a tiny burp but it was still cute. I smiled and he handed him over, he smiled at us both before going outside with Mrs. Morgan. I took JJ over to the bed and picked his changing mat off the floor, I changed his nappy while Joe wasn't here to stare at me doing it. I put his dirty nappy in a scented bag and put it inside his bag; I'll get rid of it when I'm moving rooms. I put JJ and the mat back on the floor, JJ just lay there smiling at me. I got Barney and started singing Neli the elephant; he smiled at me a lot. The door opened and Cammie and the girls smiled at me, I motioned them to come in.

"Aww" smiled Macey, she sat down first and the others came over to me.

"He's soo cute" beamed Bex,

"Definitely a mini Solomon" smiled Liz, I liked that; 'a mini Solomon'. It hadn't occurred to me that he wasn't JJ Clover, he was JJ Solomon.

"I want one" Macey smiled down at him, he looked at them all in turn before smiling back at me,

"Does JJ like the attention?" I asked, I gave him an Eskimo kiss before lifting him up to see them properly.

"He's gunna have to get used to have girls attention" grinned Cammie, I smiled and bounced him on my knee.

"Where's Mr. Solomon?" asked Liz,

"Please refer to him as Joe, it sounds really weird when you keep calling him that" I smirked, they smiled at me. "He's talking to Cammie's mom, I somehow think she knows" I frowned. They sat silently for a while,

"Well my mom's hardly gunna kick his ass, I'm sure Joe can blackmail her with something" Cammie muttered, somehow she didn't like the idea of that even though she'd said it.

"Don't you guys have class?" I asked, they smiled slightly.

"Well when sir didn't show up for class, the girls went wondering- it's lunch next; you coming?" asked Bex, I didn't really know if I was allowed. I shrugged,

"Whatever Mrs. Morgan says" I sighed,

"I hope so, you'll still sit with us right?" asked Liz, she sounded hurt by the idea that I wouldn't.

"I don't think so, I'm not a student anymore so...and plus; JJ needs a seat too" I replied, they all frowned. Joe came back in and smiled slightly, I wonder how it went.

"Well we'll see you later" Cammie told me, they stood up.

"Bye-bye baba" smiled Macey, I made him wave with his little hand. They left and Joe went into the bathroom to get changed, I stood up with JJ and lay him down on the bed. I lay down too and lay him on my tummy, he was facing me though; he tried pulling his head up.

"Hello" I smiled at him, he smiled and wriggled around. I put him on his back on the bed and leaned over him; he just stared up at me. "Who's a beautiful baba?" I asked him, I kissed his nose and he put his hands in his mouth. I looked down at my clothes and sighed, I didn't have anything else to wear; I guess I'll be making a trip up to the old room before lunch. JJ tried to grab my hair, Joe came out looking like his normal teacher self but I didn't comment. JJ pulled my hair and I grinned at him, "That's momma's hair, JJ has hair too" I told him, JJ had a lot of hair for someone his age. I liked to comb it a lot; JJ liked it too.

"Orders from higher authority to steer you towards the hall" Joe told me, he hugged me from behind and smiled at JJ. I got butterflies but tried to ignore them,

"And JJ just got his jammies on" I sighed in a dramatic way, JJ smiled up at me. I stood up and stretched, "How 'bout, you change JJ's clothes and I go change myself" I told Joe, he nodded and I kissed JJ before leaving the room. I went up to my room (my old room) and went in, the girls weren't there; must already be in the hall. I put on a black mini skirt with a white blouse and black vest jumper; I put my flat black shoes on and tied up my hair leaving a little strand down for JJ to play with. I went back down to Joe's room and knocked before going in, he smiled at me and JJ reached out his arms. I took him and balanced him on my hip whilst making a tiny little bag for him to take into the hall with me. I only took his bottle and bib; I also took Barney in case he got bored. I put his dummy in his mouth and smiled at his clothes, he was now wearing little black pants and a white t-shirt with his little sun glasses. He looked like a cool dude, he looked like Joe; I handed him back and JJ whined. "I'm here, but daddy's carrying you; I have the bag" I smiled. Joe didn't object, he took him outside and I followed.

"Ready?" Joe asked before we went in, I nodded; I wasn't ready for what happened though. Everyone started talking really loudly as we went to sit down, it was strange; it was better than everyone being silent though. I sat down next to Joe at the teachers table and the teachers around me turned to us and smiled at JJ. I smiled at Cammie and the others and they smiled back, Mrs. Morgan got everyone to be quiet and explained about JJ; it was rather awkward so I just kept my eyes on him. Joe looked at JJ too which told me he didn't like the attention much either, who'd of thought when I came here that we'd end up having a kid together? When she sat down, everyone ate but eyes kept looking at JJ; JJ of course didn't mind. He just smiled at me,

"He's so cute, how old is he?" asked the woman next to me, I didn't know any of the other teachers; most I hadn't even been taught by.

"3 months tomorrow" I told her, she smiled at him; JJ smiled back and made some weird noises; he does it a lot. I think it's rather cute, he held his arms out to me and Joe handed him over. JJ played with my strand of hair whilst looking around at everyone, I heard Joe talking to Mr. Abby about JJ. I sighed and JJ looked up at me, "Hello" I smiled at him. He smiled back and I kissed his nose, I rustled his hair and he went back to looking around. This is exciting.

I was helping Mrs. Morgan out in her office when my dad came into the office, he looked at JJ and me before going over and talking to Mrs. Morgan quietly; no hugs? Jeez dad, what's the matter with you? I had a kid, so what? JJ recognized him and babbled something loudly, I smiled. "That's granddad" I whispered to him, I kissed the side of his head and went back to correcting this person's report.

"I don't care!" Dad shouted, Mrs. Morgan looked slightly pissed off that he was raising his voice. Joe came in and looked at me and JJ; dad stared muttering something again and Joe came over to me.

"What do you want me to do about it Peter? She's 16!" Mrs. Morgan said loud enough for us to hear, oh great! I didn't realize dad cared that much, I thought he'd left for his mission... I'm so confused. Dad was really unhappy, I handed JJ to Joe and stood up; I walked over to dad and just...hugged him. I felt his body relax after about 3 or 4 minutes, then he turned and hugged me tightly.

"You're not supposed to have kids till you're 30" he whined into my shoulder, it made me smile though; I knew he wasn't incredibly happy about it but he wasn't furious either. He was just upset and I felt terrible for making him upset but dad was a strong man and he could handle anything.

"That's what grandma told mom" I replied, mom had me when she was 18; sure she was an adult and dad's her age but that's not the point. He stayed quiet for a while and I just snuggled him, he's my daddy! "'m sorry dad" I muttered, he kissed my forehead and I smiled slightly. He just kept hugging me though, "He's got your weird dimples" I smiled at dad, I felt him smile. "'nd mom's nose" I added,

"Your strange freckles" he muttered, I grinned and nodded slightly.

"I think he's getting grans curls though, it'll look so strange" I giggled, he smiled.

"Yeah, you may need to buy 'im some hats" he told me, I hugged him tighter; please don't be like this dad. Just take me home, I have a feeling dad'll make move out after he comes home. He wasn't around much when we were in California- my Aunt Claire was around more than him.

"I love you dad" I murmured, he stroked my hair.

"I love you too Bobbi" he smiled, "You're coming home right?" he asked really quietly, I closed my eyes and smiled slightly.

"Course we are" I replied, he kept stroking my hair.

"Good, I'll come back and get you. Claire's made JJ a nursery in California, it's looking good" he told me, it was quiet again like he didn't want anyone else to know.

"Sounds great" I smiled, I wouldn't cry; I'd just set dad off and he needed to go. "I'll walk with you" I told him, he smiled and pulled away; too late. He put his sun glasses on to hide he was sad, I took his hand and pulled him out the office. He put his arm around me and we walked slowly down the stairs, some girls looked at us but kept going. I didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to; he kissed my forehead again before turning and walking over to the helicopter. He waved slightly and I smiled, he got in and it was off; I turned back and went inside. I closed the door and burst, tears streamed down my face. I just sat on the floor with my back against the door; I buried my face in my knees and just sat and cried. There wasn't much else I could do, after about 10 minutes; I felt Joe's arms around me. He picked me up; I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck whilst crying into his shoulder.

"Its okay" he told me, he sat down on his bed and stroked my back.

"He hates me" I cried,

"No, no he doesn't" Joe replied softly,

"I didn't mean...to disappoint...him" I cried, he hugged me tightly and I kept crying; I couldn't keep it quiet anymore.

"Stop it Bobbi, he loves you; it's just a weird thing to get used to and Peter never was good with change...I remember him spending 3 months on a mission when Lilly said she was pregnant with you; he didn't handle that well either" Joe told me,

"He didn't want me?" I asked,

"No" Joe said very quickly, "that's not what I meant, of course he wanted you...I'm just saying Peter doesn't handle things well- never has, never will" he explained, I didn't understand but I didn't care much.

"Where's JJ?" I asked pulling away,

"He's fine" he told me, he kept hugging me and we just sat like this until I couldn't cry anymore. I sniffled and yawned, I was comfortable on Joe but his back must have been killing from sitting like this. I got up suddenly and he just looked at me, I went into his bathroom and washed my face. I looked a state when I looked in the mirror; I dried my face and blew my nose before sitting on the bath side for a while until my face looked even a little bit more normal. I straightened out my clothes and opened the door; I redid my hair before looking at my watch. JJ'll be starving, Joe followed me back to Mrs. Morgan's office; she was still playing with him on the floor. He reached out his arms for me as soon as he saw me; I picked him up and hugged him for a while before taking him back to Joe's room. Joe stayed in Mrs. Morgan's office, I decided it'd be a good time to breast feed him- after all I don't have equipment here. I'll have to order it all, it seems a bit pointless though considering I have it all in the house in California; JJ seemed happy enough though. His hands gapped at my breast gently and I smiled down at him, I stroked the side of his face while sitting with my back against the wall; more or less lying at an angle on the bed. I ignored Joe when came in, he just came and sat next to me; he seemed slightly fascinated which made me feel awkward but I didn't comment.

Joe stroked his head every once in a while and rested his head of my shoulder, I liked this; this is one of those moments that you don't want to end but of course after about an hour JJ had enough. I gave him to Joe to burp, Joe smiled happily; I put my bra and t-shirt back on properly and put JJ's changing mat on the bed. "Can I do it?" asked Joe, I smiled.

"Be my guest, this can be a regular thing if you want" I smirked, he smiled and I moved the mat next to him; JJ squired when he was put down.

"It's okay" Joe told him, JJ stopped and stared at him as if trying to work out who he was. I put the nappy on the bed with the power stuff and the baby wiped, Joe did it better than my Aunt Claire had. I put the nappy in the scented bag and put it in JJ's bag with the other one. I picked it up and put it over my shoulder,

"I'll be back in a minute" I told him, Joe got up too and brought JJ. "You can stay here y'know" I smiled but he followed me anyways.

"I think JJ would object" he smiled at me, I smiled too and we walked towards the front door; near the gates is the rubbish bins. We walked out and JJ seemed happy enough to be carried my Joe which I liked; Joe is who I see in my future but I think my dad has other ideas. I put the nappies in the bin along with some tissues and a broken dummy. "Has momma been breaking your dummies?" Joe asked JJ, JJ seemed thrilled to have him talk to him like that. He babbled something I grinned, Joe put his other arm around me and I grinned wider. My family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight:**

I lay JJ down in the car chair Joe had taken out the car, I'd been shown to my own room but Joe didn't like the idea so followed me. He was putting JJ's things in a little stack of draws, "Look at the little shoes" Joe said turning to me, and he was grinning at them. He's so easily amused,

"Yeah, I believe JJ has your small feet" I murmured, he smirked at me and put the shoes in the draws before coming over to us both. I tucked JJ in and put the dummy in his mouth, JJ's eyes finally closed and he started breathing deeply. I smiled at him, he was shattered bless 'im; it was about 7pm which seemed like a good bed time for him. Usually I got him up at 8 and put him to bed at 8 but the little rascal always seems to end up staying up later. I went over to the wardrobe and took out my PJs, a great night dress and blue shorts with sheep on. I thought about going into the bathroom and getting changed but then I sort of realized Joe'd seen it all before anyways, I still turned away from him and JJ. I pulled my t-shirt over my head and put my night dress on; I unhooked my bra under my t-shirt and pulled it off that way. I pulled at my belt but it wouldn't come off, I was about to cut it when two arms slipped under mine; Joe managed to take it off just fine but I wasn't really thinking about my belt. My skirt slipped to my ankles and I stepped out, Joe kissed my neck and I smiled.

"Nice" he smirked, my blue lace thong was incredibly uncomfortable but I liked the look of it in the shop; plus I was hurrying to get dressed this morning. I pulled Joe towards the bed and he slid on top of me, I kissed him deeply and smiled. He felt the same, his smell; the way his hands never stopped moving. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he grinned, he kissed my neck again and I closed my eyes. We both knew that we couldn't actually have sex, again, because...well the last time we did I ended up pregnant with JJ. Still...I pulled his t-shirt over his head and rolled him onto his back. I like his chest; I just rested my head on it and stared at his chin. He smiled and rolled me back over so I was lying on my side, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled; take it he's staying here tonight.

I totally forgot about setting an alarm clock, it wasn't any surprise when Mrs. Morgan banged on my door at 10am. I moaned and Joe shot up, I think he realized he was late for his lessons too. JJ was still asleep, what a miracle that was! I looked over at Joe who was looking for his trousers; it was a nice sight though; seeing Mr. Solomon in his boxers. I giggled and he looked at me, he raised an eye brow and I shook my head. He got dressed quickly before styling his hair and kissing JJ on the head, he opened the door and Mrs. Morgan jumped. She didn't seem surprised to see he but she frowned, I motioned her to come in; she watched JJ whilst I got changed in the bathroom. I put my black jeans on and my purple vest top and black cardigan. I brushed my hair and put in back into a pony tail; I brushed my teeth and went back into my room. I put the clothes in the washing basket and went over to JJ,

"Be in my office ASAP" Mrs. Morgan told me before leaving, I changed JJ's nappy and then put him in jeans and an orange t-shirt with the words 'Cool dude' on. I put white sockies on his little feet and put his little white trainers on, I washed his face with a little flannel and he started crying, I was rushing him and he didn't like it.

"I know honey, I know but she's the boss lady and you and me staying here depends on me working for her. I need to go to work baba" I told him, I kissed his forehead and held him close to me. I walked around for a little bit until he calmed down, I breast fed him for an hour and 20 minutes and then gave him his dummy. He held Barney in his hands, I put him in his carry chair and strapped him in; I put his bag over my shoulder and took him upstairs. Mrs. Morgan smiled at me when I went in, I put JJ's chair down in the corner and put his play mat out, I put his toys on it and took him out the chair; he lay on the play mat and watched the mobile that was attached to his play mat- it's like an arch thing. I pressed the music button and it played Fur Elise, I got to work marking things, I did it quickly and worked through lunch except for feeding JJ and putting him in his chair for a nap. I didn't go down to lunch,

"I brought you up some food" Mrs. Morgan said, she put the plate down on the floor next to where I was working. She smiled at JJ,

"Thanks" I told her, she nodded and went back to work. I ate the sandwiches while I worked, someone wasn't very good at Co-op's analysis; Joe would be heartbroken. When JJ woke up it was a bit of a struggle to keep working, I needed to finish these before I went to bed tonight; then I'll of caught up and I'll be helping- even just a little bit. I picked JJ up and sat him on my knee whilst I marked but he squealed and tears fell from his eyes like rivers, he wanted attention; I'd tried everything else, feeding, burping, sleeping, changing his nappy. I sighed and Mrs. Morgan smiled at me sympathetically,

"Hey, it's alright" I told him, I put the paperwork down and stood up; I held him very close to me and carried him around for about 20 minutes; he wouldn't stop. He was squealing and I knew it was frustrating Mrs. Morgan, I left her office and walked through the school. "What's wrong baby?" I asked I was doing my best not to cry too; I can't handle him crying. "Shhh" I said softly rocking him, his face was bright red and his eyes were scrunched up tightly as tears fell from the. The girls all stared at me like I was insane as they walked past, almost like ran. I sighed and knew I had to try Joe; maybe he just wants daddy. I didn't want to disturb him but I was dying here, I went down the stairs towards the lifts. I don't want to take him away from work, what if JJ doesn't want him; then I'll just have disturbed him for no reason.

"Just go on down, Mr. Abby has taken the girls to the village" Mrs. Morgan told me from the top of the stairs, I smiled slightly and got into the lift. I had to let the elevator prick JJ's finger which made me feel pretty shit when he screamed louder,

"It's okay" I cried, the doors opened and I walked quickly towards the classroom. Joe met me half way, I handed JJ over straight away and Joe carried him over to the desk.

"Is JJ upset?" he asked JJ in the little voice, "that's a terrible story JJ" he sighed, he bounced JJ up and down and after about 20 more minutes; he settled down. I dried my eyes and smiled appreciatively, Joe held his hand out to me and I went over; I'd been sitting at the desk. I sat on his knee and JJ sat on mine, "Are you alright?" he asked, I nodded and smiled; I felt rather stupid for crying now.

"I don't like it when he's sad" I muttered, he nodded and kissed my cheek.

"See JJ, shouldn't cry; makes momma cry" Joe told JJ, JJ looked up at me; his eyes still wet. I wiped his face and kissed his cheek. He snuggled into me and I snuggled into Joe,

"'m sorry for bothering you" I muttered after a while, I got off him and JJ stared up at me.

"You're not bothering me" Joe said standing up, he said in an almost like moan; he didn't want me to leave. I smiled and kissed his lips gently; he kissed me back and wrapped his arms around JJ and I.

"I have to finish these stupid papers" I sighed, I didn't want to go; I rested my head against his chest and he smiled.

"I can look after JJ for a while if you want, or you can bring 'em down here and I'll help" he said, I think he'd rather look after JJ to be honest.

"Aren't you busy?" I asked eying the papers on his desk,

"I can pawn them off on Mr. Abby" he smirked; he kissed me again before taking my hand and leading me towards the door. We went back into the elevator; I cringed remembering how JJ screamed when it pricked him. I looked at his finger which was still red, I put it in my mouth and he watched me; I never liked the taste of blood but I composed my face because he smiled at me.

"Does JJ need a special plaster?" I asked him, he grinned and I kissed his forehead; I need to get over this crying when he cries thing. It's not good for either of us, Joe put his arm around me and we walked back up to Mrs. Morgan's room. I knocked and went in, Cammie and the girls were in there when we went in; Macey beamed at me and came over to JJ. I handed JJ over to Joe and went back to my papers,

"He's much cuter when he's happy" Mrs. Morgan commented, I smirked and looked up at JJ who was smiling at everyone. Joe was playing with him and Barney again; I think the others were watching him while I worked. I was done before dinner which was great, I took him back to our room while I fed him; Joe came and sat with me again. He put his arm around me this time and I felt more comfortable, he stroked JJ's face quite a lot and spoke to him while he drank. I burped him and Joe couldn't help laughing when JJ threw up on me, I handed him over and went to change my t-shirt. I put a green top on and put my hoody over the top. I went out into the bed room and smiled at them, Joe had JJ lying on his back on the bed while Joe ticked his toes.

"I love little feet" Joe grinned at me, Aww. I took the baby carrier out my bag and put it over Joe; he looked at me confused for a while until I put JJ in the front of it. JJ grinned at me and he hung from Joe's chest, "this is harder than actually carrying him" laughed Joe, I smiled.

"It's easier with it though, when you sit down at the table and he can't fall off your knee" I told him, he smiled and nodded. He carried JJ like that into the hall and I followed behind, again eyes watched us but it wasn't as bad; I sat down closer to Joe this time and JJ was happy on his daddy's knee. I ripped up some bread and fed JJ little pieces, he seemed happy with it all. I ate quite a lot but Joe just smiled at me and put his arm around me.

"Your dad is going to kill me" he whispered in my ear, I smiled and fed JJ some more bread.

"Probably" I murmured, he grinned and kissed my cheek before kissing JJ's head. Mrs. Morgan sat next to me today and smiled at JJ a lot because he smiled back. I felt more relaxed when I took him to bed that night, he didn't go to sleep straight away so Joe carried him around until he did. I just lay in bed, listening to Joe sing to him; it made me feel very relaxed. I thought I was asleep but knew I wasn't when I felt Joe's arms around me, his care chest on my back. I was sleeping topless because I was boiling, I don't think Joe minded though.

"I love you" he told me quietly, I grinned with my eyes closed.

"I love you too" I replied, he kissed the back of my neck before cuddling closer to me; I'd remembered to set the alarm which was a good thing. I could sleep without worrying about anything, I smiled and then it went dark.

The next few weeks were perfect, JJ got so much more attached and JJ, Joe and I even went on little visits to town as a family. Grandma and grandpa love Joe already and Joe seems to get on well with them, I think I'm the most attached to him though; I'm so worried about what comes next though. My dad won't allow it at all! I got a call from him today saying he'd be home in 2 weeks, I was so scared to ask about Joe; grandma peered at me over her glasses. JJ was on the floor with Joe watching the cartoons, "C'mon love, let's go chat" grandma told me, I watched as she got up; Joe looked at us and I sighed. I got up and followed her, she'll always know when there is something on my mind. She poured a cup of tea and then sat down at the table next to me, "What's up chick?" she asked, I shrugged not really wanting to talk about it. "Let me guess" she started, grandma is amazing at guessing- sometimes I think she's an agent too. "You're worried about when your dad gets back, you're worried because he hates the idea of you, Joe and JJ being a family; you don't want him to get angry or upset about any of it but you don't want to let this three-way family go" she guessed all in one. I frowned at how simple it all sounded, her saying it; why did I feel so confused then?

"I just wish he'd understand" I sighed, she nodded in agreement.

"It's hard seeing Peter act this way but honey, you're still his little girl; you're not supposed to grow up yet. He's probably thinking 'shit, where's my baby gone?' When your dad had you and got married to Lilly so young, I thought I'd failed at being a mother because he needed another family so badly" grandma told me, I hated the idea of dad thinking he'd failed; I hated the idea of dad thinking I wasn't his little girl anymore.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked, I searched her eyes and she shrugged.

"Your dad always needed time adjusting to things, tell him about what you want then spend a few weeks with him in California; just you, him and JJ. He'll see how much JJ needs his dad and he'll see how much you need Joe- your dad is not a stupid man. Just a stubborn one" she smiled at me, I nodded in agreement; yes- dad is stubborn. I heard JJ crying and sighed, we went back into the other room and JJ held his arms out to me. I took him off Joe,

"What's the matter?" I asked, smiling at him; he stopped crying and looked at me. He put his hands in his mouth and rested his forehead against my neck. I sat down on the floor next to Joe and he put his arm around me,

"What's up?" he muttered into my ear, I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Dun't matter" I sighed, JJ smiled at us both and I kissed his nose. Joe didn't comment on the matter again but I knew he wanted to, I also knew if we were going to be together then I needed to be honest but I'd rather not talk about it. My grandma doesn't give you the choice; Joe kissed my head and rested his cheek on the top of my head. JJ cuddled into me and Joe put his other arm around both of us so we were just close...the moments like this; I just don't want them to end!

I lay still, I was awake early and I didn't want to wake JJ or Joe up. JJ was snoring quietly and Joe had a cold so his breathing was a little heavier than normal, he looked so cute when he slept though. His hair was getting pretty long, I pushed it out of his eyes and turned to him; he smiled and snuggled into me further. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his bare chest, I let the tears fall down my face; I didn't mean to wake Joe up.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked in his soft-Joe's-worried-about-you tone, I shook my head and just kept hugging him. "Please talk to me Bobbi" he pleaded,

"I love you" I murmured, I couldn't help saying it slurred because I was crying; I sniffed and got up. I tied up my hair and picked up Joe's t-shirt, it's my new thing to sleep topless; I dried my eyes and Joe put his arms around me.

"I love you too, please tell me what's wrong" he pleaded; I turned to him and placed my hands on his chest and pressed my forehead against his upper chest.

"I don't want us to end" I told him, he seemed to understand what I was going on about.

"I don't want you and JJ to leave" he replied, he sounded sad; he hugged me tightly and I sighed. We both feared what was to come, JJ started to cry in his chair; I broke away and picked him up. He looked at Joe and smiled, he held his arms out to him and I smiled; he knows who daddy is now then. Joe took his while I got his stuff ready, we did the morning routine; feeding, nappy change, clothes change, comb hair, get dressed ourselves and take him to breakfast.

I helped Mrs. Morgan out and then went down and spent the rest of the day with Joe and teaching the younger years co-ops, we went into the village and had a nice sit down at the cafe; we didn't talk about my dad. We just commented on nice things and Joe kept telling me he loved me, I felt happy enough but it still didn't put my mind at ease when we went to bed that night. I just lay staring at the ceiling, I thought Joe was asleep but then he sighed loudly and sat up; he pulled me to my feet when he got up and he started randomly slow dancing with me. I didn't object, it was sort of nice; he started humming the tune to a slow dance song and it made me smile.

"I have to talk to my dad but I don't think it'll end well" I told him, he sighed again and stopped. He put the small light on and sat down on the bed, I sat down next to him and felt rather awkward to be sitting in my PJ bottom shorts but he didn't care.

"What do we do if he says no?" he asked,

"I'm old enough to leave home but..." I trailed off;

"Neither of us would want that though, you'd miss him too much; I'd feel bad and JJ wouldn't ever get to know him- it's all too complicated. I know all he needs is time but I don't think that'll be enough- I don't want to be away from JJ that long" he muttered, I took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't want you to be, I don't want any of us to be apart" I sighed; he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "I wish saying I love you was enough to keep us all together" I muttered, he pressed his nose against the side of my head and then kissed my cheek again.

"I know, I don't want this to change; I love this. I love us" he told me, and I knew that 'us' was such a big thing to ask of my dad, because 'us' didn't change the fact that I'm 16 and he slept with me when I was underage. 'Us' wouldn't stop my dad telling authorities that he'd raped me; 'us' couldn't keep my family together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine:**

Dad hugged me tightly and I hugged him back but not as tightly, he smiled at me and I frowned; he searched my eyes for something and then sighed. He followed me inside the school where Joe was waiting with JJ, JJ seemed to know who he was because he grinned and babbled something. The driver of dad's car started putting all the stuff in the boot which made me feel nervous, dad didn't look at Joe properly but he smiled slightly at JJ and then went back to looking at me. He followed me towards my room; I didn't think it would be clever to talk in front of Joe.

"Please don't do this Robyn, you know how I feel about Joe-" dad started,

"I love him" I blurted out, dad frowned as if it pained him to hear it; he has to understand!

"You're young Bobbi, you're not supposed to make these decisions yet; you have your whole life ahead of you to do these things" he told me,

"But these things are happening now, I can't change the fact that I have JJ- it's a load of bollix dad; you just don't want Joe around because you don't know what to say" I shrieked, dad frowned further and looked at the floor.

"He's an ass Bobbi, he pisses around and then moves onto the next person" dad scowled at the floor, I wouldn't have even given that a thought but the way he looked; so much hatred- dad's supposed to be best friends with Joe. "Please Bobbi, just come home" he muttered; he then looked incredibly sad. I don't want to have to choose, they can't do this to me.

"Can I think about?" I asked quietly, he came over and hugged me; he kissed my head.

"How long?" he asked I shrugged; "I'll go back to California in 3 days" he told me. I nodded, I can think about this for three days; that's long enough. Dad let me go and then left without saying anything else; not even 'I love you'. I knew that in the end I was going to have gone with dad, even though I love Joe; dad would never forgive me for this whereas Joe could at least come and spend time with JJ; dad wouldn't come near if I stayed here and that frightened me more than anything. Never seeing him.

I walked out the bedroom and went to the main door, dad had already gone and my stuff had been put back where Joe was standing with JJ. I smiled slightly and he smiled back, clearly thinking I'd said I was staying here. I went over to him and took JJ off of him,

"He's coming back in 3 days and wants me final decision" I sighed, Joe rolled his eyes and kissed me forehead; dad can't be right about him though. Joe wouldn't cheat on me, would he? JJ seemed happy enough so I took him to my room and just spent some time with him alone, I think Joe caught onto my mood because he left me alone for a while but then came in. I was just lying on my bed, hugging JJ into my chest; he didn't mind so I think he was tired anyways.

"You have to go, don't you?" asked Joe, he lay down next to me and buried his head into my shoulder. I don't want to do this! I can't choose between my dad and the man I love who is also my child's father. I sighed and just stayed quiet; I just won't talk to anyone for the rest of my time here. I just want to lie here, in silence with my family.

The next day felt slow, JJ was being looked after by Mrs. Morgan and Joe was in sub level 3 teaching first years with Mrs. Morgan's sister Abby; I had nothing to do. I didn't realize I was packing until all JJ's clothes were in a bag; I sighed and kicked it to one side. I lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, I tidied the room for about an hour before taking JJ's dirty nappies down to the bins and coming back inside, it was Lunch time finally. I fed JJ and Mrs. Morgan said she'd look after him again; I was told to sleep. I knew she just wanted me to think about my decision and only that, no being side tracked. I sighed and went down to sub lever 3, it was quiet so I wondered if people were actually here but then I heard laughing. I walked down the stairs really slowly and frowned at the door being nearly shut; I've never seen these doors shut before...not even a little bit. I peered through and I think my heart sank to my feet, either that or it stopped beating all together; I just watched as they kissed. A tear rolled down my cheek and I swallowed, I then ran for it.

I had a feeling someone heard me because I when I got to the lift and it shut, I heard Joe call 'Hello?' I ran to my room and shut the doors; I locked them and just fell to the floors. I can't believe I am such an idiot! I can't believe I didn't just leave with my dad! I can't believe he can't even be true to me when we have a son together! I hugged myself and cried for about an hour before I heard Mrs. Morgan call at the other end of the door,

"JJ would like mummy" she told me, I dried my eyes and unlocked the door. I opened the door long enough to take JJ and shut it again before she said anything, I locked it and sat down on the bed with JJ, I have to get out of here. I can't talk to him or see him; I just...need to leave. "Robyn, would you like me to get Joe?" she asked,

"No" I said quickly, "he's busy, I'm fine yeah" I called; I put all my things that were mostly still packed at the door and put JJ's next to them, I strapped JJ into his chair and took out my phone. I dialed my dad's number,

"Hello?" he asked,

"Can you come and get me?" I asked, I tried not to cry but I couldn't.

It took dad all of 10 minutes to get here, he must have been staying with grandma and granddad; he came to my room and I unlocked it. He hugged me tightly first and his driver got our stuff, I cried into him and he tried not to cry at me crying. Guess all parents cry when their child is upset, "I'm sorry dad" I cried, he shook his head.

"No, don't be" he told me, "what happened?" he asked, I couldn't tell; I shook my head. "Please Bobbi" he murmured, I sniffed and tried to dry my eyes.

"You were right about the whole moving on thing" I smirked trying to make it sound funny but the words stung; dad scowled and then walked off. "Dad don't" I called, shit. I took JJ out to the car and strapped it in, I got in and put my seat belt on; I tried to stop myself crying for JJ's benefit. "We gunna go home" I told him, I sounded happy anyways so he smiled at me. I put his dummy in and he settled for a nap. I buried my head in my coat and cried quietly, it was about 10 minutes before dad came out and got into the seat on the other side of JJ. I ignored the blood on his hand, he probably just bust his nose. I would have loved to of done that myself; he held my hand though because JJ was in the way. The car took us straight to the airport; I tried not to think of what we were doing. But then it occurred to me, I didn't break our family; he did.

**7 MONTHS LATER**

I smiled at JJ who was sitting on the floor watching the cartoons, his brown curly hair sticking up in every direction; his skin was sun kissed and he was wearing brown dungarees with little brown socks. I think JJ's used to the heat now, dad brought the soft food over for me and I handed one to JJ who started nibbling it. Dad sat down and smiled at JJ, grandma was right about dad just needing time; he practically did everything for me now. He loves getting up in the night to feed JJ and taking him on walks and stuff, I'm glad he's helping me. I'm at 'normal' school, where I study English, Maths and Science instead of spy stuff; dad says he wants me to have a chance at a normal life. So I can make a good decision on what life I want for JJ, whether I want him to be spy or special in his own way. I think JJ's heading for Spy though, the doctors around here say he's so unique- he's clever. He can walk by himself and say more words than kids his age, he's only 10 months; not even 1 yet.

"How was school?" dad asked, I smiled; this is our normal conversation when I come home now.

"It was okay, got asked to the school dance by 8 different guys; 3 girls" I smirked; dad grinned and shook his head. "A*s in work still, normal shizz" I grinned. I liked being in normal school though because everything not life and death and I'm learning things like history- things I never thought would be interesting. "Had a good Art lesson, got to draw still images; the teacher decided mine were so unique she was going to frame them; lie but still I felt special" I smirked at him.

"I'm glad" he replied, dad was always happy now; we hadn't seen much of my Aunts but Grandma and Granddad were coming to stay on Saturday- I think JJ's missed grandma. I like to tell him stories about some of my missions but to him they're 'adventures'. I like it when dad tells JJ and I about his 'adventures', JJ sleeps in my room so we both get told a story.

"What about your day?" I asked, he smiled.

"Well JJ and I went to the supermarket and JJ managed to get out his pram and hide in the clothes department, the woman wasn't impressed; then we went to the park where JJ decided it would be fun to chase the pigeons. Then we had lunch in the cafe up the road before JJ decided he wanted to come home and draw" dad smiled, JJ turned to me at the sound of his name. He smiled and I grinned at him, he has 4 teeth now; I love them. I held my arms out to JJ and he got up himself and walked over to me, I picked him up and sat him on my knee.

"Have you been drawing?" I asked him, he nodded and I kissed his head.

"Woof" he told me, I nodded.

"You been drawing doggies?" I asked in a dramatic happy voice, he nodded. "Does JJ like doggies?" I asked him,

"Woof" he said again,

"Yes, that's what noise a doggy makes" I grinned, he played with my hair and I smiled. I played with his little socks, I love his socks. I've been writing to Cammie lately, she tells me everything that's happening at school- she says she did well in her co-ops exam and is now going onto sub level 4. I was happy for her but it still hurt to think of Joe moving on and being boyfriend to Abby, I sighed slightly thinking about it and smiled at JJ. At least I have my baba, and my daddy; I smiled at dad and he smiled back. He liked watching me with JJ; he said I'm a natural at it like my mom was with me. We talk about mom a lot more now, he tells me more things about her and we've made mood boards of her pictures and put them up in the rooms of the house. It's nice seeing her every day,

"Mama" JJ said loudly,

"What's the matter?" I asked, he grinned up at me and then laughed at the TV.

"Aww" I cooed, dad chuckled at me.

"You do that every time he laughs" dad smiled, I blushed a little; I didn't realize I did it all the time. "Sometimes he looks at me expecting me to saw 'Aww' when he laughs when we're out" dad added. I smiled and kissed his head,

"Blesh 'um" I bounced him on my knees and dad stood up,

"You should probably take him on another walk in a bit before he comes back for tea, bath and bed" he told me, I nodded; it was 4 now. I'll walk with him for an hour, then he'll have his dinner and then a short bath and then be in bed for 7. I picked him up and grabbed Barney off the floor, I put JJ in his buggy and strapped him in; he held onto Barney. I took my tie off and changed into a light vest top quickly before going out- I had my school skirt on and sandals but I didn't care. I do it all the time, it was boiling outside so I took my sun glasses out the bag on the back of JJ's buggy; I put JJ's on him too and added some more sun cream before continuing. JJ smiled and we walked down the bank towards the little village area, I saw my friend Hannah from school, she came over to me.

"Hey there JJ" she smiled at him and then grinned at me, "where you off?" she asked.

"Not sure, just a wonder" I smiled,

"Can I come?" she asked, I nodded happily and handed the pram over to her; she likes pushing it. I walked beside is happily and JJ kept babbling things and making animal noises. "He's getting to be a big lad now, isn't he?" she asked grinning; Hannah loved helping out with JJ too. I don't mind actually, I get to spend a lot of time with just JJ so a lot of the time I'm glad to have others want to do it for me. Like now, I'm boiling and tired; I'm so glad Hannah's pushing the pram.


End file.
